No Time to Hide
by SharonH
Summary: Rtd 4 langviolsex. undertones. 2f2f never happened. Two girls with ties to Brian come to LA, after the heists, and trouble follows close behind. Violence, corruption, cops, oh my.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Thursday afternoon when Dom heard the car pull up outside of the garage and wiped his hands on the rag stuck in his back pocket. Coming out of the open doors into the sunlight he found a red, older model Chevrolet Cavalier with Texas plates sitting in his parking area. The driver side door opened and a tall woman with chin length, dark auburn curls stepped out of the car. She was extremely thin and wore jeans, a green tank top, and sunglasses. Currently a scowl marred what would otherwise be a reasonably attractive face.

He waited for her to approach him, and as she walked closer he noticed her long legged stride. She walked with a smooth gait except for a slight hiccup at the end when she seemed to favor her left leg somewhat. "Can I help you?" he asked.

She seemed to consider him for a moment before speaking. "I'm looking for Brian O'Connor." She spoke in a husky drawl. "I was told that he worked here?"

"Yeah, Brian works here." he agreed but said nothing else.

She sighed. "Is he here now? It's important that I speak with him. It'll only take a moment."

Her body was tense and her jaw clenched. Dom noticed this. "Nah, he ain't here right now."

"Do you think he'll be back anytime soon?" She asked maintaining her composure.

"Not real sure." Dom told the woman. Jesse chose that moment to come out of the garage. He saw her eyes take in the young man in the wheel chair, but no expression crossed her carefully schooled face.

The younger man looked at the woman in front of Dom inquisitively. He approached but didn't speak.

"Yo Jesse, you got any idea when Bri's comin' back?" Dom asked without looking away from the woman.

Jesse fidgeted. "No man, why?"

The woman sighed again. "Do you think he'll be in tomorrow?" she asked tiredly.

Dom shrugged. "Should be. You want me to give him a message?"

A wry grin twisted her mouth. "No. No message. I'd prefer to see O'Connor in person." With that said she turned and headed back to the car. She had left the parking lot within moments.

"Wonder what that was about?" Dom mused.

"Want me to run the car tags?" Jesse asked still looking after the car. Dom nodded with a chuckle, and patted Jesse's shoulder.

&&&

Georgia swore in agitation. Sure, she'd known it wouldn't be the simplest thing in the world to find Brian O'Connor, but she hadn't expected it to be so difficult either. She wondered if those people had anything to do with Brian quitting the force. They'd closed up like an ice cream shop in the dead of winter when she'd tried to see when she'd be able to talk to him. Well, she'd just keep going back until she got to speak with him. She hadn't come all the way from home just to turn around and leave again. Georgia opened the door to her hotel room and locked it behind her. She flopped down on the empty double bed and sighed.

"Did you find him?" her sister's voice came from the bathroom doorway.

Georgia looked at her younger sister before closing her eyes. "Found where he's working, but I didn't get to talk to him." she grimaced. "This big bastard gave me the shut out."

"Was a time you wouldn't let that stop you." the girl said softly and sat on the edge of the bed, which was currently covered in her belongings.

"That was a long time ago Mo." Georgia said just as softly. "I'm not the same person as I used to be." She knew it bugged her baby sister, but it was true. Maureen was seven years younger than Georgia, and still so innocent. Her silky auburn hair curled to her shoulders and her bright green eyes still shone with excitement. Such a pretty girl. If they were back home she'd probably be getting ready to go out on a date. Meanwhile, Georgia would be getting ready to battle John again, preferably on the telephone.

"Let's go out tonight Georgia Anne." Maureen said with an impish smile. "C'mon, it'll be good. Our first night in LA. We could catch a movie!"

"I don't know Mo.." Georgia hedged.

"Please?" the younger girl begged.

"Fine. But we're having extra butter on the popcorn."

&&&

Dom walked into the kitchen to find Mia and Brian grinning at each other like idiots. Shaking his head he took a Corona out of the fridge and took a long swig of it. "Some woman came by the shop for you." he announced before sitting down at the table.

"Me?" Brian asked with a frown.

"Yep. Quite the looker except for being on the thin side. Red hair, Texas plates on a rental car." Dom watched Bri's face for any reaction. All he saw was confusion.

"She give a name?"

"Nope. Said she'd try to see you tomorrow."

"She have anyone with her?"

"Nope, all alone."

Brian shrugged. "No idea man." He smiled at Mia again. "Guess I'll find out tomorrow."

"Hey Dom you taking me to rehab tomorrow?" Jess asked coming into the kitchen. "You promised."

"Yeah, I know. I'm definitely taking you." After all he'd promised, and a promise was a promise. That was definitely something he'd learned the importance of in the past two years.

&&&

Once again Georgia pulled into the parking lot of Toretto's. Maureen had come with her this time. It would be a short visit. Maureen was right really; they probably shouldn't be here. It wasn't as if it was necessary or anything. She could have just mailed the package to him, but Georgia felt she owed O'Connor, and she always paid her debts. They both stepped out of the car and Maureen went back and sat on the trunk of the vehicle. There was a picnic table nearby that several other men, including the boy in the wheelchair, and a woman were sitting at, but Georgia didn't see Brian among them. The big man from the day before stood and walked closer to her.

"O'Connor here today?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Dom looked past her at the teenaged girl who was a younger version of the woman in front of him. She waved to him with a huge grin on her face. He found himself smiling back at the obviously bubbly girl. "Maybe."

"So, is it just my life you want to make difficult, or do you do this for everyone?" She asked removing her sunglasses. She tossed them to the other girl who snatched them out of the air. The woman had pretty bottle green eyes.

"I'm all about equal opportunity."

She looked him in the eye. "If Brian's here it'll really only take a minute."

"You a cop?"

The woman, only a year or so older than Mia really, gave one small derisive laugh. "No. I'm not a cop. Which Brian could tell you if you'd get him."

"This gonna take long." the girl on the car asked. "I wanted to go to an actual LA beach today." She had the same light southern accent as the older girl.

The woman in front of him sighed slightly and rubbed her forehead. The stand off between Dom and the woman was drawing the attention of the picnic table people. It looked like he was about to say something else when Brian came out of the garage. His head was down and he was calling out to Dom. "Hey Dom, the Taurus is done."

Dom watched the muscles in the woman's face tighten, and the tension was palpable. She looked once at Dom and walked past him pulling an envelope from the back pocket of her well worn jeans. Brian looked up and the surprise was evident on his face. "Georgia? You're the one looking for me?"

"Surprise." She said and upon reaching him slammed her fist into his face. Brian hadn't been expecting that and dropped to the ground on his back. Georgia shook her hand slightly as pain ripped through it.

"Holy shit." Dom murmured and moved towards them quickly.

Obviously the younger girl wasn't expecting it either. "Goddamn it George!" she yelled; jumping off the back of the car and rushing over.

Georgia jumped on top of Brian and plowed her fist into his face again. Dom picked her up by the waist, and Brian scrambled backwards. "Jesus Christ George! What the hell was that for?"

"Good job keeping in touch Bri!" she screamed. All of the anger she'd been feeling bubbled over, and she struggled against the big man's grip. "What were your fucking words…I'll always be there for you?" The people who'd been at the table were hurrying over, and her sister stood there with her mouth wide open staring as Georgia hit and kicked at the large bald man.

"Vince!" Dom bellowed. The woman might be too thin, but she was a fighter. He handed the woman off to V who was laughing.

"Settle down Wildcat." Vince couldn't help himself but laugh at seeing Brian hit the ground felled by a small, seemingly malnourished woman.

"Put me down you hairless ape!" she screeched pounding ineffectively at this new large man. This earned another chuckle from the man. Jesus, what did they feed these guys? "Overgrown baboon!"

"Mo, what the hell is going on?" Brian asked as he gently felt the area where Georgia had hit him.

The younger girl sighed taking in the entire scene. Brian lay on the ground, the big man was leaning down towards him looking at his eye, Georgia was now struggling in the arms of a tattooed man, and three other people were moving towards them. The boy in the wheelchair was kinda cute; heck, all the men were lookers. "Should have kept in touch Bri."

"Where the hell are Mom and John?"

At his words the woman went incredibly still in Vince's grip. Hesitantly he let her go and watched as she straightened her tank top. The girl, Mo, just looked at Brian. Georgia walked forward dropping the envelope. It fluttered silently onto Brian's chest. "Mom's dead." she said in a hoarse voice.

Dom watched as Brian's face blanched. "Why don't we all calm down…" he started.

The woman didn't even spare him a glance. "I just came by to drop off your share of the insurance. We're done now."

"George, wait." Brian said weakly. "Where's John? What happened to Mom? Please…"

Georgia walked away and leaned against the car. She bent over bracing her arms on her knees and seemed to be breathing deeply. The woman was visibly trembling. Leon had brought some paper towels and ice out to Brian for his face.

"Right after you went undercover we found out she had pancreatic cancer. We had no way of letting you know. We tried to get a hold of your boss, but he said that he couldn't, and wouldn't, give you information like that when you were in such a tenuous position." The younger girl explained.

"But that was months ago." he said softly. "I haven't been a cop for close to a year now."

"Mom died nine months ago Brian. We couldn't find you." Mo said shaking her head. "We searched. We contacted your precinct, all they told us what that you'd quit."

"But I told John right after…"

She snorted in disgust. "John and Georgia aren't together anymore Bri. She left him; before Mom died. We asked him several times if he knew where you were; at least the few times he was civil we asked him. He always said no. The only way we found you at Toretto's was because of some guy at a car part store. It was just luck that George asked about you there."

"Shit Mo." Brian pulled the girl closer and she relaxed into him hugging him back.

"We came to give you the check." She said and her voice was muffled against his chest. "We aren't going back."

Brian sighed and walked over to Georgia. "George I'm so sorry." he whispered and saw her shoulders tense. "I swear I told John where I was. He never said anything to me about you guys not being together anymore. He never said a word about Mom."

Georgia stared off into space. "According to John we aren't apart. He seems to think I'm acting out and will come to my senses soon." She shook her head once and turned to face him. His face was already starting to bruise and swell. "Guess I did get Mom's temper after all, huh?" she said with a wince.

"Yeah, I remember a couple times your Mom scared the hell right out of me." Brian smiled at the memories, and then he realized he wouldn't talk to the woman who'd been his step mom ever again. She'd always been more of a mom to him than his real mom. "God, I'm so sorry George. I loved her too."

George brushed her hand through her short red curls. "I know Bri. I'm just so angry right now. Losing Mom, having to deal with John constantly; it just constantly wears on me. I've just reached the end of my rope. I guess it just all boiled over when I saw you."

Brian leaned back next to her. "Guess I can't blame you for that." They stood silently for several moments. "Mo said you aren't going back?"

"No. I'm not. John's made it too difficult. I think we're gonna head up the coast. Check out Oregon and Washington."

"Is the divorce final?"

"No. John's making it string out as long as possible." she said bitterly.

Brian saw the tension in his step sister. She'd lost a lot of weight from the last time he'd seen her. Her skin was paler than normal and dark circles rimmed her eyes. "You need rest and relaxation." he murmured. "Stay here."

She looked at him as if he was mad.

"Seriously. Stay here in town. I'll look after you guys."

"I'm an adult Bri, I don't need a babysitter, and I can take care of Mo."

"I don't mean it like that. I'm just saying I'll watch your backs. I know I wasn't there before, but damn, give me a chance to be there now. Please Georgia?"

Maureen, who'd been sneaking up, squealed. "Oh yes, please Georgia?"

"Mo…" Georgia said a bit tensely.

"No, George. Remember when we used to be the Three Musketeers? Come on Georgia, we can visit with Brian for a few days before taking off, can't we?"

Looking into her sister's eyes, and then into Brian's familiar gaze, George saw two very hopeful glances. "I guess a few days won't hurt." she finally gave in.

Dom had joined the small group and caught the tail end of the conversation. "Looks like we're having a barbeque at the house tonight."

At George's inquisitive look Brian laughed. "I live with Dom and these guys." he explained. "After I quit the force I came back to them. Wait until you meet Mia!"

"Brian's got a girlfriend? Now that's funny." Mo grinned.

George looked at Dom, Letty, Vince, Jesse, and Leon. "You live with all of them?"

"One big happy family." Vince muttered.

"We'll give you directions." Brian said enthusiastically. "Meet us there at six, okay?" he looked a bit anxious.

"Okay O'Connor. We'll find the place and be there at six." She promised.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian seemed as nervous as an expectant father. Dom watched him as he paced. "Never knew you had sisters Bri."

Brian smiled slightly. "They're my stepsisters. Their mom married my dad when I was twelve; George was nine, and Mo was just a little thing of two. That was back when I was always getting in trouble. I was grounded a lot and they kept me company constantly. Mo would call us the three musketeers. Maeve, their mom, she was amazing. She's the one who got me straightened out really; got me out of trouble."

"That girl looks awful young to be raising a teenager." Letty said grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"God, George is twenty four now, which means Mo's got to be seventeen. A senior in high school. And George, well she got married to John Maddox right out of high school. I'm not even sure she was eighteen yet."

"High school sweethearts?" Mia asked with a smile.

"No, John's nineteen years older than George. I was never particularly found of him, but George said she loved him, and Mom, their mom, seemed to like him well enough him. I wonder what the hell happened there." he murmured. Shock showed on their friends faces. It was quite an age difference.

"You're family's here." Leon announced walking into the kitchen. Brian went out to meet them and escorted them into the kitchen.

"Georgia, Maureen. I'd like to introduce you to Mia Toretto." After hands were shook he turned to the others. "This is Dom, Mia's brother; Letty, Leon, Jesse, and Vince." The other two had come to the doorway.

"It's nice to meet all of you!" Maureen's voice was upbeat and cheerful. Georgia nodded to everyone with a small smile.

It wasn't long before the men went outside to make manly noises over the grill. The two girls helped Mia and Letty carry things outside. They were in the middle of eating, with almost everyone noticing that Georgia just picked at her food, when her cell phone went off. It was almost like she jumped a foot in the air. She heaved a huge sigh and her shoulders slumped.

Maureen was frowning. "Just let it ring George."

George looked at her sister. "You know better Mo." She turned to the rest of the table. "Excuse me for a moment." She walked a short distance away from the table and answered the phone.

Maureen stared at her plate dejectedly. Brian cleared his throat. "What's going on Mo?"

She looked up at the brother she hadn't seen for two years. "He calls constantly, and it makes her a nervous wreck. Look how much weight she's lost, and she sleeps like shit. She's just not the same."

"So why doesn't she just let it ring?" Letty shrugged. To Letty it seemed a simple enough solution.

Mo's eyes widened slightly and she looked over at George nervously. "Because she can't. He'd get angry if she didn't answer. Real angry."

Brian was frowning now; it was hard reconciling what Mo was saying and how George looked from the John he'd met. "What would happen then Mo?"

"He'd come find us Brian. And it would be bad, maybe worse than last time." Mo whispered. George's voice was raised in agitation.

Dom was not getting a good feeling about this. "What happened last time?" he asked the girl. She turned eyes on him that were the same bottle green as her sisters, and they were scared. He didn't know these women, and wasn't really wanting to have them drag their problems into his family's world. However, Brian was his family now, and the women were Brian's family. It almost made him feel responsible in a way.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it." she murmured, and clamped her lips together tightly. Brian looked as if he was ready to protest her silence, but Georgia picked that moment to return to the table.

George felt like throwing up. Every time she spoke with John she felt like throwing up. She'd been such a fool to believe in him. Such a fool to marry him. "Sorry about that."

Brian seemed like he was about to say something, but Mia stopped him with a hand on his knee. "So Georgia," she said with a smile, "How long are you going to visit for? There's tons of stuff we could go do and see."

George seemed a bit surprised. "Oh, I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it. I just want to be settled somewhere soon so that I can get Mo enrolled in a good school."

"Are you in high school?" Jesse asked. It sort of startled them because he didn't seem to talk much.

"Actually, no, I'll be a freshman in college. I graduated a year early."

"That's awesome Mo!" Brian grinned with pride. "I always knew you were a smart little shit."

"Gee thanks Bri." The younger girl shoved him.

"Have you ever thought of attending school in LA?" Mia asked. "We've got some great schools here."

The smile left Mo's face and it was as if a flame was extinguished. She looked at her older sister. Georgia answered. "Actually, we thought we'd head as far north as possible."

"I got a full scholarship to both Cal-Tech and University of Washington." Mo told them with a proud smile.

"I told her she could go to Cal-Tech if she wanted to." Georgia murmured.

"And I said no, I'm going where you go. We need each other too much to be separated by distance like that." Maureen said stubbornly.

Brian caught Dom's eye and knew the other man was thinking the same thing. Why couldn't they both stay in California? Why did they want to go as far north as possible? Something was off and he knew George wasn't going to confide, which meant he'd have to corner Maureen and get the full story.

"You still singing Georgia?" Brian asked.

It looked like she was about to speak, but Mo beat her to it. "No, not really. She hasn't sung in ages! John didn't like it."

George gave her sister the death glare and turned her bitter little half smile on the others. "John just felt it took too much time away from trying to start a family, taking care of the house, that sort of stuff." The wind was blowing lightly, and the stars had come out. "Is it always so nice at night?"

"No." Leon snorted. "But it is definitely a nice night." Dom had motioned Vince and a moment later Vince came in with his acoustic guitar. He handed it to her.

"What's this for?" She asked him with wide eyes.

"Would you play something for us?" Dom asked. "It isn't often we get someone with actual musical talent."

She smiled and it changed her whole face. They could see that she was quite stunning without the lines of worry and exhaustion on her face. "You don't even know if I'm any good."

"I trust Brian." he said.

George sighed and tuned the guitar. She strummed several notes working her fingers before beginning.

"Wait a minute man, you mispronounced my name. You didn't wait for all the information before you turned me away. Wait a minute sir, you kind of hurt my feelings. You see me as a sweet back-loaded puppet, and you've got a meal ticket taste.

I see right through you; I know right through you; I feel right through you; I walk right through you.  
You took me for a joke; You took me for a child; You took a long hard look at my ass, and then played golf for a while. Your shake is like a fish; You pat me on the head; You took me out to wine dine sixty nine me, but didn't hear a damn word I said.  
I see right through you; I know right through you; I feel right through you; I walk right through you.  
Hello Mr. Man; You didn't think that I'd come back. You didn't think I'd show up with my army, and this ammunition on my back. Now that I'm Miss Thing; Now that I'm a zillionaire; You scan the credits for your name, and wonder why it's not there.

I see right through you; I know right through you; I feel right through you; I walk right through you."

Georgia did indeed have talent with the guitar and a good singing voice, and as she finished the crew started clapping. "That was awesome." Letty grinned. She had cuddled up to Leon and he had his arms around the short Hispanic girl.

"Definitely good." Vince complimented.

"It was okay." she demurred. "If I'd had more practice it would have been better."

"Talent like that you shouldn't just let it go to waste." Dom told the woman. "You should at least play for your own pleasure or ours now that we know." he grinned.

"Mo's the real talent in the family." she smiled, accepting the Corona that Brian offered.

Later that evening George was laughing at something Leon had just said when her phone rang again. Once again Georgia walked away from the group; the tension lines returning to her young face.

"Spill it Mo." Brian was frowning.

"I promised Bri. I promised Georgia I wouldn't tell you about it." the younger girl seemed torn by her loyalty to her sister and her desire to help. Then she shrugged. "Besides, we aren't staying long anyway. You wouldn't be able to help, and there's no way we're dragging your friends into our mess. We'll be okay."

George joined them again. "We should be heading back to the hotel." she said with a tight smile.

"Did yall get to go to the beach today?" Brian asked.

"No, there was no time." Mo pouted.

"Why don't we go tomorrow?" Brian offered, and Mia shook her head enthusiastically. "Say, two o'clock?"

At Maureen's expectant look George shrugged. "That sounds fine."

"Cool." Brian smiled. "Let's meet here." He hugged both women and they left quickly after. There was silence on the porch until they pulled away. "They're running."

"Yep." Dom agreed.

"But not from the law." Vince added.

"No, they wouldn't do anything illegal, but I wish I knew what they were running from." Brian murmured.

"You sure you want to know?" Dom asked.

"I have to know. I've already let them down enough." Brian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Mia sat next to him rubbing his back.

Dom looked at Jesse. "Do a run on John Maddox. See what you can find. Be real discreet about it though. If they're running from him, we don't want to lead him here."

Jesse nodded and headed into the house to the computer. Leon looked at Brian. "Don't worry Bri, while they're here we can make sure they're okay."

"It isn't you guys problem."

"We ain't gonna let them two girls get hurt right under our noses." Vince frowned. "Not if we can stop it. Consider it payback for our sins in previous lives."


	3. Chapter 3

Georgia woke up in a cold sweat. Her leg and shoulder throbbed and she swore she could not only feel the bite of metal cutting her, but also taste the flat lake water. Maureen turned in her sleep but didn't wake up. They would have to change hotels today. Couldn't stay in one place for too long. That's how he found them. Couldn't get comfortable. 

Looking at the clock she swore when she saw it was only six in the morning. Sighing she stood and moved to the bathroom to shower. There was no way she'd be able to get back to sleep. She never could after one of the dreams. After her shower George left Mo sleeping and went to pick up some breakfast. By the time she got back Mo was in the shower. George set out breakfast and started to read the paper.

She felt extremely guilty. George knew that Mo's first choice would have been Cal-Tech, but George was just terrified it was too close to home. Too close to John. "Hmmm, what'd you bring us?" Mo asked as she exited the bathroom.

"Mickey D's finest." George smiled. "After we're done eating we need to pack up and switch hotels."

Mo sighed. "Okay."

"I'm sorry Mo. Sorry I've done this to us." Georgia whispered staring off at nothing.

Maureen moved quickly to her sister. "No, George, it isn't your fault. And you're right. We do need to move. We've been here three days. That's almost too long." She said in a reassuring voice. "It'll be better once we're up north. We won't have to move so much."

It didn't take long to switch hotels. They spent part of the day shopping, and both women were smiling by the time they pulled up to Dom's at two. Everyone was outside waiting for them. "Is everyone coming?" Georgia laughed.

"Hey, the beach has a certain calling to it." Brian teased. "Why don't you guys ride with us?"

Georgia shrugged. "Yeah, okay." Everyone piled into cars being driven by Dom, Leon, and Brian. Mia and Georgia rode with Brian, Vince and Letty rode with Leon, and Mo and Jesse rode with Dom. Once in the cars Georgia kept glancing back. "Are you sure she's safe with Dom?"

Mia laughed. "Dom's the best driver out of us, and that's saying a lot with this group. And if you're worried he'll hit on her, well, that's silly, she's just a kid."

"No, I wasn't worried about that." Georgia assured Mia. "I just worry."

"Well don't." Brian grinned. "We're a good crew. We got your back."

Georgia stared out the window with a sad smile playing on her lips. If only he knew what he was saying.

Meanwhile….

"This is the coolest car!" Mo was impressed. "Does it have NOS?"

Dom quirked his eyebrow at her, but Jesse spoke. "You into cars?"

She shrugged. "Well, I mean I like them. Don't know much about them really, but I know about NOS. I'm going into physics and engineering."

"Cal-Tech would be a good school for that." Jesse told her.

"Yeah, I know, but…"

"But what kid?" Dom asked. When it seemed like she wouldn't answer, he prodded a bit. "Look, your sister's doing the best she can, but how can it hurt to have extra eyes watching your backs?"

She seemed to think for several moments. "We just want to get as much distance between us and John as possible."

"He abusive?" Dom asked conversationally.

"Not at first, and never to me, although he threatened her with it." Mo traced a pattern on her window. "At first he was real good to her, to us really. Maybe too good. Then he started with the verbal crap. Always telling her she wasn't thin enough, pretty enough, smart enough, mature enough. It really pissed me off. Then the little stuff started happening. She'd show up with a bruise, or mark, and just tell us she fell, or ran into something. George was always real graceful, heck she was on the dance squad in high school, so it seemed weird, but god, that stuff didn't happen in our family. Not in our perfect family." Mo snorted lightly. "One day I came home from school and she was sitting with Mom sobbing. Her arm was in a sling. She left him that same night. I don't really know everything she went through." Mo found herself looking at Dom. "Right after Mom died we moved to Texas. George was on her way home from her new job. She was on the cell phone with me when someone ran her off the road. Purposely. They meant for her to die, or get real hurt. That was nine months ago." She cleared her throat, and was quiet for several minutes. "Why is it so easy to tell you this stuff?"

Dom smiled at the girl. "Sometimes it just helps to talk to someone who isn't involved."

"Yeah." She smiled at him with a relieved look on her face. "Yeah, you're right."

Dom sighed inwardly. Mo was a good kid. A lot like Mia had been at that age. Georgia was doing a good job with her, but sometimes you needed help.

The group got to the beach and found a nice open spot to spread out their blankets and lawn chairs. The guys had picked a beach where they could have beer and pulled two large coolers out of the cars. Jesse left his wheelchair at the car which shocked both women. "I can go without it sometimes. More as therapy progresses." he shrugged. "I'm just not supposed to overdo it."

Maureen peeled off her shirt and cut offs and ran into the waves giggling. The girl was in a two piece tank swimsuit in greens and purples, and it showed her body that was already womanly. If she grew another inch in height, and cut her hair she and Georgia would be hard to tell apart.

George sat on one of the blankets and watched her sister with a smile on her face. Neither George nor Maureen had been cursed with the pale freckly skin that most natural redheads ended up with; that their mother had. Instead they'd gotten the skin tones of their father who'd been French. Their skin naturally bronzed in the sun, and was normally a deep golden color. George removed her tank top and cut off shorts to reveal a lithe body in a green bikini which matched her eyes. Even with the weight loss, which was evident in the way her hip bones protruded, she had a lovely body…except for the surgical scars marking her left upper thigh. There were some scars on her shoulder but they were thin, and had been hidden by her tops. It didn't look like they would be very noticeable once they were fully healed, but it was obvious they weren't that old.

Dom saw Brian notice them and Brian paled considerably. Dom pulled Bri off with the excuse of wanting to play some toss with a football they'd brought. He filled his friend in on what the girl had told them in the car. Mia was sitting with George, and Letty and Leon were playing in the water. Jesse, Mo, and Vince were all building a sand castle.

"That's still so odd to me." Mia said with a strange look on her face.

George looked to where the other girl looked at the couple splashing each other in the water. "Leon and Letty?"

"Yeah, for a long time she was with my brother. Then we had this huge upheaval in our lives, almost a year ago. Brian quit the force and came to stay with us permanently, and Letty and Dom ended it. Those two got together about two months ago. I don't even really know how it happened. Funny thing is…I'm not sure that they know how it happened. They told us yesterday they're moving out together. It's nice to see them both happy and all, but still…"

"Weird." Georgia smiled.

"Yeah; weird." Mia laughed.

"At least Dom and Letty still seem to get along." George sighed and soaked up the sun.

"Oh, there's no question of that. She's been part of our family for too long to think otherwise. I mean, I'm sure it was hard for both of them at first, but it's all good now. We all love each other too much for it not to be."

"You're real lucky Mia." George said softly. "Not everyone has that."

Mia looked at the woman who was only slightly older than she was. Already put into the role of wife for almost six years now, and now in the role of mother to a teenager. "You have it now too Georgia. Brian loves you, and that means I love you too. Anyone out here today would do whatever they could to help you or your sister. We take care of our own."

"We're not part of your group." George said sadly.

Mia smiled widely and threw her arm around the other woman. "Well, of course you are. You're Brian's and that makes you ours!"

George just shook her head with a sigh. Maureen seemed to be having such a good time. Both Vince and Jesse were being good to her. Dom and Brian were throwing the ball back and forth with Mia cheering them on, and she had to wonder if Letty and Leon would be coming up for air anytime soon. It had been a long time since she'd sat in the sun doing nothing. It was nice. Mia walked over to join in the building of the sand castle and George lay back on the blanket. Her phone rang almost immediately. This would be his third call so far this day.

"What do you need now John?" she asked with a bite to her tone.

"You might want to watch your tone with me young lady." The distinguished voice said on the other end. "I want to know where you are Georgia. I will send you an airline ticket and you can stop this nonsense once and for all."

"I'm not giving you my address. I'm not coming back, and this isn't nonsense. I've filed for divorce John." George sat up and leaned her head forward onto her knees. The others had started making their way back to the blanket when they heard the phone ring, but she just didn't care enough to get up and move away. With as often as he called it wasn't like she could always just leave. "It's time to take this seriously. We're over. Our marriage is over, and has been for a long time."

"You're being ridiculous!" He snapped losing his temper.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, but I'm extremely serious about this. Save us both time and money. Sign the papers my lawyer sent to you. I know you have them."

"Georgia, openly defying me when I've given you an order isn't showing a great amount of intelligence." He said in a soft voice. "I've been extremely lenient up until this point. Do not make me come after you."

It was the voice she always heard right before he ended up hurting her. "Don't threaten me John. I'm sick of it." She didn't know where the words came from but they welled up from deep inside. "You've done enough. You've screwed my life up enough. I'm not changing my mind on this. I made a mistake in marrying you, and now I'm rectifying the situation." George hung up the phone and then stared at it in horror.

"Wow." Maureen said in awe. "I've never seen you talk to him like that. It's sort of like the old Georgia Anne. Like the time you punched Tim McKirdle out."

Vince pried the phone out of Georgia's white hand. "You okay?" he asked her. Brian crouched down near her. She found herself looking into first Brian's blue eyes, and then Vince's.

"I think I just fucked up." She said in a hoarse voice. "He's going to be very angry now."


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, this is how things are going to work from now on." Dom said taking a seat on the blanket. Everyone crowded in, and surrounded Georgia and Maureen. "First, you aren't taking his calls anymore." When she looked like she was going to argue he held up his hand. "No. More. Answering. His. Calls. All it does it make you sick, and make Maureen worry. There isn't a reason you need to talk to him. Let him go through your attorney. Second, there isn't any reason the two of you can't stay in LA. Mo can go to Cal-Tech. You can do whatever it is you do. As for living arrangements…Let and Leon already told me they're moving into the place up for rent next door. Ain't no reason you two can't take their old rooms. For now. If you want to get your own place in a while you can…when everything settles down. If you decide you're happy there, well that's fine too. We're used to a full house." 

"No." George protested weakly.

"You can't run forever George. You have to make a stand somewhere. And better here with us, than on your own somewhere else." Brian said taking her hand.

"Have you explained to them who John is?" she asked Brian with anger and fear burning in her eyes. "What he used to be?"

"Um, I, uh, did a check on him." Jesse said quietly. "John Maddox, age forty-three. He used to be a Prosecuting Attorney in Phoenix. Holding a position as judge currently. Vying for a spot on the Arizona Supreme Courts. Although, with criminal charges pending it doesn't look as good for him anymore. Married twice before. First wife died, second wife left him. No children."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked stupefied looking at all of them.

"Maybe we don't know you, but you're Brian's family." Dom explained looking her in the eyes. "We've learned that Brian's someone we can trust. He's family, and that makes you family. You and your sister deserve some normalcy. If we can help give you that, then just accept it. We'll just all have to get to know each other." he smiled at her, then took both of her hands in his. "You are gonna have to do one more thing."

"What's that?" she asked hoarsely. Thick emotions were filling her throat.

"You need to go to the cops here. Talk to them." Dom held up his hand again to cut her off. "Look, I ain't much for cops. Trust me. But, this is a situation that warrants the cops."

"I've been to the cops. He had them in his back pocket." She said bitterly.

"You haven't been here George." Mo finally spoke. A few tears had slipped down her face as she saw the struggle her sister was going through, and everything everyone was willing to do for them.

"She's right. Cops here aren't gonna be on his payroll." Brian said softly. "I'm not letting you guys down again George. I'm gonna take care of you both. I know you don't need me, but this is how it's gonna be. I still know some people."

Once George finally agreed the group went back to fun and frolic. She knew she shouldn't be giving in so easily, but it felt so good to have someone else making the decisions. When the phone started to ring not half an hour later Dom walked over and picked it up. "Does anyone else have this number besides him?"

"No." she frowned looking at the digital screen where John's number flashed. She couldn't understand why it mattered.

Dom nodded once. "Good." Then he proceeded to hurl the phone into the ocean. George watched with wide eyes and her mouth had dropped open in shock. "That's taken care of. Close your mouth, you look like a fish." Then he went back to playing in the water with everyone else.

A short time after that they headed home sandy, sunburned, and pretty much happy. "Here's the game plan. We get back to the house, shower off and cook out. Anyone got a problem with that?" Dom asked.

"We should probably go back to the hotel…"

Dom cut her off; it seemed he did that quite a bit. "You can shower at our place for now."

"Is he always so bossy?" she murmured to Mia with narrowed eyes.

Mia giggled. "Yep."

"It always seems to work out." Vince grinned down at her.

Georgia, Vince, Leon, and Mia got things together to cook as Letty, Dom, and Maureen took the first showers. Brian was calling the precinct to see if he could talk to someone about George's situation. He was no longer a cop, but still had connections. Jesse was patiently, well sort of, waiting for his turn in the shower.

"Didn't see you swim today." Vince commented.

"No. I'm not a good swimmer. I used to wade and splash around, but I almost drowned a few months ago, so I tend to stay away from the water now."

Mia looked at her with a frown. "How'd you almost drown?"

"I was in a car accident, and my car slid into a lake." She said lightly.

"That explains the scars." Vince said with a nod. Then he held out his arm. "A year and a half ago I almost died." George looked at the fading scars for a moment touching them lightly.

"Looks like they're healing up nicely."

He nodded. "Yeah, yours will too."

The people who'd taken the first showers headed in to let the others shower, and Letty showed George where to go. George had just undressed and stepped under the water ready to pull the curtain shut when the door opened and Vince walked in wearing nothing but a towel. He stopped stunned and his mouth dropped open as he stared. Georgia was also stunned. What seemed like hours was only seconds before she slammed the curtain shut at the same time he turned abruptly.

"Ohmigod! I'msosorryGeorgia, ohshitohshitohshit." He slammed the door as he left hurriedly.

After a moment of complete shock Georgia started laughing hysterically as she remembered the look of surprise on his face. She headed upstairs when she was done and found him standing, fidgeting from foot to foot, and a very unusual shade of red. "I'm so sorry." He began.

"Don't worry about it Vince. I know it was an accident." She told him with a small smile.

"Yes, it was." He shook his head earnestly. "I mean, not that it wasn't enjoyable, I mean you have a great body except for needing to eat more, but I wasn't intentionally trying to scope you out. I mean you're Brian's sister…" Vince was babbling.

Georgia grinned. "Vince. Seriously, it's okay." Then she looked down shyly. "You really think I have a great body?" she asked curiously.

"Oh yeah." He said with some force.

"Thanks." She turned and walked into the kitchen before she started babbling. It had been years since she'd even come close to flirting, and she wasn't exactly sure why she was now. All she could think was that maybe she felt safe in this environment, with these people. This struck her as odd since almost all of them were guys, and she had trust issues with men these days. That was a laugh, she'd had trust issues with men for the past five years ever since John had shown his true colors.

Dinner was a fun event, and Georgia found herself relaxing quite a bit. Part of her was sure this was because there was no constant threat of a phone ringing to interrupt her. Deep down she knew she should be worried. Her not answering was gonna seriously piss John off, and pissing John Maddox off was not a good or safe thing. She'd learned that the hard way. She played Vince's guitar and sang for awhile; running the gamut for the types of music she knew. Maureen sang a few, and she was just as talented as her sister.

George found herself looking at Vince. "You must play, seeing as it's your guitar?"

He shrugged. "Not so much since the accident. It bugs my arm too bad." He grinned wolfishly. "Besides, the only reason I used to play really was to get the chasers."

"Chasers?"

"Racer chasers." Letty elaborated. "The girls at the races who chase after the drivers. Normally they're skanks."

Georgia laughed. "Yeah, I could see you guys bringing in the girls at whatever these races are."

"Do you still race?" Maureen asked with interest.

Dom shrugged. "Sometimes. Not as much as we used to."

"That would be so cool. Maybe we can go see one some time, eh Georgia Anne?"

"Maybe." Georgia murmured leaning back in her chair. It was another beautiful night, she'd actually eaten everything on her plate, and the wind and beer she'd had were making her sleepy. How long had it been since she could just relax? Longer than she could remember. Back before her mom got sick for sure. Actually probably before she got married which would have it high school…

Mo looked at her sister sleeping in the lounge chair with the guitar across her lap. "She's asleep." She said softly. Mo looked at Dom and the others. "Thank you so much."

"You're home now kid. No need to thank us." Dom told her. "Let's get her inside and into bed." He stooped down and handed Vince the guitar, and then moved Georgia into the house and up the stairs. She was extremely light, and didn't stir the entire time. He put her in Letty's old room. She'd been sleeping down with Leon lately. Surprisingly enough it didn't bug him anymore. That was good. Nothing he could've done about it anyway. Nothing he would've done about it. He looked down at the sleeping girl and smiled slightly. It was good to be needed again.

Mo had followed and was busy taking off Georgia's shoes. "Good night." She whispered.

Dom kissed the girl on the forehead earning himself another of her bubbly smiles, "Night kid." He watched as Maureen crawled into bed and cuddled up with her sister.

Georgia awoke disoriented. For several moments she didn't remember where she was and she jumped up in bed. Looking at the pictures around the room before completely panicking she realized she must be in Letty's room. She relaxed instantly and slowly let the memories of the day before wash over her. Mo slept beside her curled on her side. A soft snore gave evidence that the girl was still asleep. It was Sunday which meant, well, she didn't really know what that meant. She knew the shop wasn't open. She also knew she wouldn't be meeting with cops until Monday. So she supposed that meant she had the day to do nothing. That didn't seem right.

George got out of bed and headed downstairs. The house was silent and she noticed it was nine o'clock. Everyone must be sleeping in. Georgia figured she'd make breakfast for everyone seeing it was the least she could do. It was as she was cooking that she realized she'd slept the night through without any dreams. She almost felt rested, and she had an appetite. By the time breakfast was almost done, and the coffee was brewed people started wandering into the kitchen sleepily. Mia was the first one down and she looked extremely surprised.

"You didn't have to make breakfast!" She admonished Georgia.

Georgia smiled. "I wanted to. This is the first time in a long time I've been hungry. We have scrambled eggs, bacon, biscuits and gravy, fruit and juice. Help yourself. There's also fresh coffee. I want to go to the store later and pick up some groceries since I used quite a few."

Mia was going to say something but she didn't get a chance before Jesse, Vince, and Dom entered the room "Good god something smells good." Dom exclaimed.

"Georgia made breakfast." Mia announced.

"You didn't have to do that Georgia." Dom said looking at the redhead.

"I wanted to. I won't say it again. Now sit down and eat. Who wants coffee?" It seemed everyone wanted coffee.

Vince took a sip, looked surprised, and then took a larger sip. "This is really good coffee."

Mia nodded. "Much better than what I make. I just can't make good coffee." She wasn't apologetic. They could have been fixing it themselves if they didn't like hers.

Georgia shrugged. "No big deal. My Dad taught me before he died. Gosh, I think I was eight." She smiled at the memory.

"Well he did a good job teaching you." Dom nodded with approval. It wasn't long before Letty, Leon, Brian, and Mo had joined the large group. Breakfast turned out to be a fun event with everyone laughing and talking at once. With so many conversations going on it was hard to keep track of who was saying what.

George found herself getting lost in thought remembering all of the formal dinners she and John had to attend. Even when they ate at home it had been mostly in silence. When they'd first begun dating he'd taken her out for romantic dinners often. Talking to her, telling her about his dreams; asking her about her dreams. About six months after they'd married all of that had fallen by the wayside. That was when she found out he'd had two wives before her. Georgia had been raised to believe that marriage was forever. She hung in for as long as she could. It wasn't until the first serious injury, when he dislocated her shoulder, that she'd finally left him. She'd just been a trophy wife for him. Young, pretty, and a smooth perfect body. Georgia wasn't a conceited woman, but she knew her looks and body were what attracted him, not her mind. If anything her mind had detracted from her perfection as far as he'd been concerned. John hadn't wanted a smart wife.

When she'd met him she'd been a senior in high school and had just broken up with her high school sweetheart; Sam Andrews. She'd been the captain of her high school drill team, the captain of the dance squad, part of several academic clubs, active in the drama department, and valedictorian of her class. Georgia could have gone to any college she wanted. Her hair had been long, falling down her back in tumbling waves, and she'd had amazing friends. Looking back she didn't really understand why she'd let John sweep her off her feet. She'd met him at a fundraiser her dance squad was running. He'd made a rather large pledge, and she'd gone over to thank him. He'd been so handsome and smooth. Nothing like the high school boys, or even college boys she went out with occasionally. He'd been her first, and only at this point, lover. That wasn't such a big deal though. If sex was like that all the time, she didn't know what the fuss was about. Perhaps John had just been a selfish lover, or perhaps she was frigid like he constantly told her….

"Earth to Georgia?"

She came back to herself to find the entire table looking at her. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Those must have been some seriously deep thoughts." Brian said softly. "You were out of it."

"Sorry. Just zoning." she smiled at the group, who relaxed somewhat. "What were you asking?"

"What did you want to do today?" He asked patiently.

"Oh, I don't know. I really hadn't thought about it." she said with a stumped look on her face.

"Well, why don't we go by your hotel and get your stuff?" Dom looked at her.

"Yeah, okay." She agreed. "That won't take long."

"We'll do that and then figure out what to do from there." he advised settling the matter.

Georgia was right it didn't take long at all to pick up their belongings and check out of the hotel. While they were gone, Letty moved her belongings down to Leon's room. The two would be moving out at the end of the month when their place was ready so they didn't mind the tight space for that little while. Mo would share the room with Georgia and then Georgia would move downstairs to the room which had been Leon's in the finished basement area when the couple moved out. Once they got everything inside they met in the living room. Jesse, Vince, and Leon were playing videogames. While Brian and Dom had gone to help the girls, Letty and Mia had decided to plan a cookout and had invited some of their friends from the races.

Maureen and Georgia had changed into clean shorts and tanks before heading downstairs. There were several Hispanic men and women, and a short, thin black man. Mia introduced them as Hector, his cousin Esteban, his girl Carla, and Esteban's wife Maria. The black man was Edwin. Everyone seemed friendly enough. Hector had circled the two girls and whistled. "Damn Dom, how is your crew gets all the new hot girls?" This earned him a slap across the back of his head from Carla, but she was smiling so Georgia got the feeling it was almost a game between the two.

It turned out Maria was attending college at Cal-Tech, so she and Maureen started bonding almost instantly. Edwin was busy flirting with Georgia and she couldn't help but be flattered. He was funny, and had her laughing almost constantly. She didn't even notice when Brian's cell phone rang and he stepped away from the group. Several minutes later he put his hand on her shoulder. Georgia looked up with a smile on her face, but it didn't last long. The look on Brian's face told her something had happened.

"Excuse me." she murmured to Edwin, and followed Brian a slight distance away. Dom, Vince, and Letty joined them.

"John just called me." Brian told her softly. At her panicked look he reached out and rubbed her shoulder. "He doesn't know you're here. I told him I hadn't seen or talked to you. I also told him I found it odd he didn't know where you were. He told me you'd had a fight and had stormed out. Said he was sick with worry. The man disgusts me." Brian said angrily. "He wanted me to call him if you did contact me."

Georgia let his words seep in and she focused on them. "So he doesn't know where I am today. But Bri, we both know as soon as I talk to the police, that's gonna change. As soon as they start digging, it's a done deal."

"I know George. You have to trust us to take care of you." He took both of her hands, which had gone cold, into his. "We're gonna protect you and Mo. I promise you this."

"I know you'll do your best Bri. And I guess that's what counts in the end." she said looking at all of them. "I'm going to try my best to put this out of my mind for the rest of today and tonight. I'll talk to the police tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan." Dom said with a smile. "Let's eat some chicken!"

Georgia was good to her word and pushed John out of her thoughts for the rest of the day and evening. Brian had arranged for two agents to meet with them the next morning. When he'd spoken with LAPD they'd told him since it had crossed state lines between Arizona, Texas, and now California, along with the position John held, the case would fall to the feds. They were meeting her at the garage. Both Dom and Brian had wanted it that way so that they would be there if she needed them. Mo would be touring Cal-Tech, and talking to their administration department.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:I made up the name of Lake Livery. I don't know if a Lake Livery exists, and if it does it probably isn't in Texas. Just an FYI.**

Cadence Lake stepped out of the black sedan and looked around. Unusual meeting place O'Connor had chosen. Her partner got out of the passenger side and they looked at each other for a moment.

"A garage?" he practically sneered.

"Seems like." she said smoothly.

"You know, these are the people who were suspected of those heists almost two years ago." he informed her. "O'Connor quit the force right after and now he's working here? That seem right to you?"

She raised one eyebrow at the man. "Doesn't much matter. We aren't here to look into O'Connor, or Toretto. We aren't here to look into past occurrences, or even the street racing that happens now. We're here to speak with Georgia Maddox." A large bald man had come to stand right outside of the double doors leading into the garage. Cadence could feel him perusing them.

Dom stared at the two people who'd just pulled up. He assumed they must be the agents Brian had called in. He was slightly surprised to see that the driver of the vehicle was a woman. She was tall, maybe five ten, five eleven; athletic body and layered brown hair falling just below her ears. She was wearing what appeared to be a tailored brown suit, which flattered her figure, and sunglasses. The man was in a traditional black suit, and his blonde hair was thinning on top. He appeared older than the woman by at least a decade, and was currently speaking to her. She noticed him standing there and started walking towards him.

Cadence flipped out her badge and showed the man. "My name is Agent Lake, this is my partner Agent Lempke. We're here to see Georgia Maddox."

"Dom Toretto." he spoke, and his voice was deep and gravelly. "Come on in. Georgia's in the office."

"Thank you Mr. Toretto." She said politely and followed him. There were several other people working in the garage, and they stared at the agents with slightly startled expressions. She hid a smile before it started. If they had been behind the heists they probably never thought they'd be inviting in the cops.

They entered the office where Brian O'Connor stood quietly. The first word that came into Cadence's mind as soon as she saw Georgia Maddox was 'hunted'. The woman was extremely thin, and extremely pale. Tension lines were cut into her young face, and she had the look of an animal trapped in a cage. The girl looked to Brian for reassurance as soon as they entered.

"O'Connor, nice to see you again." Cadence smiled slightly. She'd never had a problem with Brian.

"Cadence, I guess I wasn't expecting you to come yourself." he was slightly startled.

"Looking at the situation we felt that it was warranted."

"Well, I'll certainly feel better knowing you're working on this." he said with a look of relief on his face.

"I'm glad." she smiled.

Dom watched the by play between the two and noticed Brian relaxing. He'd have to question his friend later. Currently he was intrigued by the woman in front of him. She was relaxed and confident. There was a certain air about her that he couldn't place, but it was alluring. It also bothered him that he was finding himself attracted to a cop. There was definitely something wrong with that picture. She'd taken off her sunglasses to reveal a lovely pair of dark brown eyes. Her smile was wide and friendly. Not a beautiful woman, but attractive and extremely charismatic.

"Ms. Maddox. Do you feel comfortable talking to us here?" Cadence started softly so as not to startle the girl.

"I do, but…"

"What George?" Dom asked. The male agent scowled at him, but Dom just looked at him with blank eyes.

"Well, I was hoping I'd be able to just tell the story once, you know? And I wanted, well, I think I need to tell all of you guys. Especially with everything you guys have done for us." she said hesitantly. Georgia liked this Cadence Lake. She seemed competent. George wasn't sure about the man yet.

"Ms. Maddox. We really don't…" Lempke started, and was smoothly interrupted by Cadence.

"Georgia, if that's how you want to handle it, we can certainly accommodate you." Lempke looked at her in question, and she just stared back.

Dom almost smirked, but caught himself in time. "Why don't we go to the diner, and we can have something to drink while you talk to the agents?" he offered. "Then everyone can be there."

"That's fine with me." Cadence said, standing. Lempke followed her out still frowning.

Dom relieved everyone and then stopped Brian on the way out. "You know her?"

"She's head of her division. She's the best they got Dom. And when I say the best, I mean THE best."

Cadence followed the high performance cars the short distance to the diner all the while listening to Lempke bitch. She knew he didn't understand why she was allowing this. It was certainly different than what she'd normally do, but she got the feeling that if they didn't watch their step with Georgia she'd either run, or clam up. Her higher ups had already informed her that Maddox was high priority. The mysterious death of his first wife, the allegations of his second wife who was currently missing, and the car accident which had almost ended Georgia's life were all pointing to John Maddox as being a very bad man. Cadence didn't like bad men, and she made it her top priority to get them out of society.

They all pulled up into the parking of Toretto's Diner, and everyone shut off their cars and moved inside. Cadence looked at Joe Lempke. "We have to play this one careful Joe. She's a runner, a hider. We can't afford to lose her. If that means we give a little on normal procedure, then that's what it means. Orders from on high."

"You gonna tell her about the first wife or second wife?" he asked.

"Don't know yet. Gotta feel it out as we go."

Vince watched the two cops talking in the car. They seemed to be having a serious conversation, and he wished he knew what they were saying. He knew it was important for them to be there, but it still felt wrong welcoming cops with open arms.

The two agents made their way inside. A tall, pretty brunette girl smiled at them as she was handing out sodas to the others. "What can I get for you?" she asked after being given a kiss by O'Connor.

So, those rumors had been true, Cadence thought to herself. "Iced tea?"

"Lemon?"

"Yes, please." Cadence took a seat at the tables that someone had pushed together. Georgia was to her right, and Lempke sat to her left. Dominic Toretto had entered and shut and locked the door behind him. He flipped the sign over from Open to Closed, and sat next to Georgia at the table. Joe ordered a Coca Cola, and Cadence took a small recorder out of her pocket. She looked at the group around her. Brian, Dom, Georgia, the tall girl Brian called Mia, a shorter dark haired man with pretty green eyes with his arm around a short Hispanic woman, a younger man in a wheelchair, and a large man with lighter brown hair and several days worth of stubble on his face. She recognized the boy in the wheelchair, and the scruffy man. Both had been injured a year and a half earlier in suspicious circumstances. Jesse Campbell, and Vincent De Laurio "I don't have a problem with any of you being here, or listening in. And at the end I'm sure there'll be questions. I don't mind those either. But while Georgia's talking I ask that you all don't interrupt. It's important that I get her story in its entirety before we go into questions."

They all seemed to mutter or nod, so she continued. "In most instances we don't do this. So it'll be a new experience for everyone. Also, let's just get this over from the get go. I know you were all under investigation a year and a half ago. I know that there were suspicious injuries, and that the case fell apart." Cadence saw the anger on Dom's face, and unease on the others. "I don't care about any of that." She made sure to meet each of their eyes. "We don't care. That's over and done, and I'm not here for any of that. I am here for the sole purpose of listening to Ms. Maddox, and taking care of her problems. I ask that you trust that, and we move forward from there."

Dom noticed that Lempke didn't look thrilled with it, but seemed to accept it.

"Now, Georgia, I need you to start from the very beginning. Please just tell me everything. Please try not to leave anything out." She said and pressed record on her small electronic device.

Georgia stared off into space for a moment. "I'd just broken up with Sam, the boy I'd dated off and on for all of high school. Finally said, it's over, for real. My dance squad, The Whirling Dervishes, was holding a fundraiser for underprivileged kids. John was there with several of his business associates. I guess he was pretty well known. He'd been working for the DA's office for a while. We did a dance routine and he approached me after. Said he knew he was going to come off as a dirty old man, but he just wanted me to know he thought I was a beautiful woman, and was hoping perhaps I'd allow him to take me to dinner. I don't even know why I said yes, but he picked me up the following Saturday, and took me to Le Dulce's. I was impressed. I'd never been to such a nice restaurant. He took me out every weekend after that. Fridays and Saturdays when I wasn't busy with school. I had two months of school left to go when he told me he'd fallen in love with me. I thought I loved him to. He was so good to me. Good to my family. The following week he asked me to marry him. I thought I was living in a fairy tale. I couldn't believe I'd found my prince charming so quickly. We got married in June after I graduated, and a week after my eighteenth birthday.."

Georgia paused. "He worked a lot of long hours. Six months into the marriage he started saying ugly things. Told me I was such a drain on him. Couldn't I do anything right, couldn't I stop dressing like a teenager and dress like a Lawyer's wife. That's when I also found out he'd been married twice before. Someone let it slip at a charity event we attended. Something to the effect of how Johnny liked his trophy wives. He didn't hit me until three months after he became a judge. I remember the date because it was a week after Mo's birthday, and two months after our fourth anniversary. August twenty fifth."

Dom noticed Agent Lake's hand pause taking notes when she heard this date. Obviously there was information the agent's weren't sharing yet.

"He apologized after, and I believed him when he told me he wouldn't do it again. I was twenty two and stupid. Any time he hurt me it was never anything serious. Just little bruises or abrasions here or there. My Mom was diagnosed with cancer that year. On my twenty third birthday it escalated. We argued. I wanted to go out for my birthday, and he didn't. I told him he could stay at home, and he told me I was cheating on him. I told him that was ridiculous. I loved him, and had given up everything for him. College, friends; I didn't sing anymore, I didn't dance anymore, I even gave up work and fundraisers." Bitterness filled the girl's voice. "So there we were arguing and he slapped me. I headed to the stairs, I'd had enough. I told him I was going to my Mom's. That pissed him off. His handprint across my face was very red and I'm sure he didn't want Mom to suspect. The next thing I knew his arm had pushed out and I was falling down the stairs of the house we lived in. He raced down right after me and I could tell he was scared. He was crying, and he kept calling me Becca." Again Lake's hand paused in her notes. "I figured he'd finally lost it. Didn't even know who the hell I was. He took me to the hospital. Didn't even stick around to make sure I got inside, just told me he'd pick me up in a little while."

George stuck her chin in the air. "I'd had enough. I told the hospital what had happened and they called in the cops. When they found out who I was talking about they practically laughed at me. Pretty much patted me on the head and sent me on my way. I'd dislocated my shoulder in the fall. The doctor fixed it, and I went straight to my Mom's. I sat at her bedside crying, and told her everything. Even sick she supported me. I never went back to that house. Left everything there. Nothing I had there meant anything any way. Mom died two months later. John wouldn't stop harassing us even before she died. It got worse after. He told me if I didn't watch it something might happen to Mo. I couldn't take that chance. We moved to Spring Texas. I had a friend from school who'd moved there and she found me a job at a dance studio playing piano."

Everyone jumped as someone knocked on the door of the Diner, and they turned to see Mo peering in. Maria had dropped her off. Mia let her in and motioned for her to be quiet. Georgia looked up and into her sister's eyes.

"I'd worked late one night. It was the same then as it was when I got here last week. Dozens of calls a day. My cell phone rang and I answered it. I had one of those speaker things for the car. He told me how foolish I was being, and he didn't like having to punish me. Told me it was my duty to take care of him, the house, and our children." Pain filled George's face, and Maureen was crying silently. "Somehow, probably a doctor's bill had come, he found out I was pregnant. Somehow the baby had survived the fall down the stairs. John told me that if I wasn't going to do the things that I was supposed to be doing that the consequences would be severe. Then he told me the thing that made my blood turn cold. He told me I shouldn't drive through back roads late at night, it wasn't safe especially with a taillight out."

Georgia wiped tears away from her face. Dom had stood, and now Brian sat next to George and had one of her hands in his own. "He knew where I was. Knew I was pregnant. The taillight had just burnt out that morning. His voice was so cold and detached. Like when he hit me the hardest. I hung up on him and called Mo. Told her I was on my way home and was only ten minutes out next to Lake Livery. It isn't huge. A moment later a black SUV slammed into me from behind. It was one of those Eddie Bauer Ford Explorers. It rammed me again, and I felt the back tire blow. I was swerving, there was a lake to my left. The SUV slammed me again, and the car spun out of control. I remember hearing Mo scream and then the car plunged into the lake. The air bag had gone off and that's probably what kept me from going through the windshield, but it also slammed into my face and knocked me out. I was only out for a moment. When I came to I found that the car had turned over on its side, and water was seeping in through the windows. I couldn't get my seatbelt off, it was stuck and my left leg was pinned by the steering wheel. I knew I was going to die. All I could think of was I hope Mo could find Brian. The water made its way over my head, and I think I passed out again. I came to in the hospital."

"I called the police and told them she'd been in an accident. When they'd pulled her from the car she wasn't breathing. Water in her lungs. They did CPR and got her back. She had internal injuries." Mo took up the story. "She'd lost the baby, they weren't sure she'd walk again, and her shoulder had dislocated and torn tendons." I used part of the money Mom had left us and had her transferred to a private hospital under a private name. I finished school via correspondence courses. I knew who did it. I knew I couldn't let him find us. For six months she stayed at the hospital, and I stayed in a small apartment nearby. As soon as she got out she began looking for our brother Brian. All she could find was that he'd been in LA. They wouldn't tell us anything else at the precinct."

"Mo had my second cell phone. John started calling that immediately. Daily, hourly. I knew I had to answer it. I had to try to lead him off our trail. I would sometimes slip and say something about the East Coast. I rented a car and we backtracked heading East, trading in cars, and then heading West. We finally made it to LA. I honestly had no idea how I was going to find Brian. I wanted to give him his check. Mom had left him some money. Then we were heading up North. Washington. I hoped that with that much distance John would give up. I happened to stop into a auto parts store that seems to serve a lot of high performance vehicles, and asked if they knew Brian. The man told me to check with Toretto's. The rest you know."

Cadence looked down at her notes, and then up at first Georgia and then Maureen. "Do you remember the names of the police officers in both Arizona and Texas?"

"It was Officer Jacobs in Phoenix. His partner was Officer Olson." Georgia told her quietly. She remembered the men who'd laughed at her very well.

Maureen gave her the other information. "Spring PD was Officer Jackson, and Officer Webber. A Lindsay Martin tried to contact us as well, but I didn't know who she was."

Cadence nodded. "Lindsay's one of ours. She's located in Houston. They probably called her in because of jurisdiction due to crossing state lines."

"The Black SUV, did you get plate numbers?" Lempke asked.

Georgia thought for a moment. "No plate numbers, but it wasn't Texas plates, and it had a weird sticker in the window. A large neon green smiley face with a bullet hole between the eyes."

"I'll need the name of the hospital you were admitted too after the stairs incident, and I'll need the name of both hospitals in Texas." The girls wrote them down and Cadence only glanced at them.

"Do you think you'll be able to help her Cadence?" Brian asked. Worry was evident in his face. As evident as the anger radiating from Dom Toretto and the scruffy man, Vince.

Cadence closed her notebook and looked at everyone. She glanced once at Joe, who just shrugged. Cadence leaned closer to Georgia. "John Maddox came to the Bureau's attention six and half years ago when Jessica Lynn Maddox disappeared right after their divorce was final. Three months before the two of you were married. His first wife Rebecca Marie Anderson Maddox had died by falling down the stairs in their home. Her death was ruled inconclusive, but the officers who responded had been suspicious. There were rumors of officers in the Phoenix police department being on the take from him. We currently have someone undercover investigating those allegations. I can tell you that the names Jacobs and Olson are familiar to me. I'm going to give Lindsay Martin the information on the SUV and we'll follow that lead from there." The kind agent leaned forward and turned off the recorder. She shared one more look with her partner before continuing. "Georgia, I truly believe you're in danger. John Maddox is a powerful man. Not as powerful here as in Phoenix, and the smartest thing you did was leave. He's a man that would've followed you to the ends of the Earth. Stopping here or continuing to Washington doesn't matter. I truly believe that. At least here you have these people, and now you have us. We're the best at what we do, and I'm not saying that with conceit. Once we start this investigation he will find out where you are. You need to be extremely careful." Georgia nodded faintly. Cadence looked at both Georgia and Maureen. "We're going to stay in close contact with you. If we see Maddox moving then we're going to see to it that you have twenty four hour protection. Even if that means I sleep on your floor in a sleeping bag."

Georgia gave a small chuckle. "I appreciate you telling me everything."

"I won't always be able to share information with you, but when I can, I will. You have my word on that." Cadence turned to Dominic who was obviously the leader of this close knit unit. "Are you going to have a problem with us keeping an eye on Georgia and Maureen? It means we'll be in your faces quite a bit." Lempke had stood and walked outside to smoke.

"Constant surveillance?"

She grinned. "Well, not constant surveillance, but quite a bit, especially once he starts moving." A small frown flit across his face. Cadence finished her glass of iced tea, and thanked Mia again. She took several cards from her pocket and put them on the table. "Cards for everyone. You see anything, suspect anything, call me. Twenty four- seven. I'm lead on this." She headed to the door and before leaving turned to face Dom. "Don't worry Toretto. I meant what I said earlier. You can still participate in your little street races. Probably have less cops show up this way." She laughed lightly at the look of surprise on their faces and walked out the door.

Everyone was silent until the two agents drove away. Mia spoke first. "I liked her."

Georgia nodded. "Me too. I trust her."

"Cadence is the best you could ever ask for. If she says she isn't going to hassle us for the races or anything in the past I believe her." Brian told the group.

"Funny enough, I do too." Dom murmured. It surprised him. He didn't trust anyone, but if she knew about the street races and hadn't busted them up yet it probably meant something.


	6. Chapter 6

Although registration acceptance had already reached, and passed its deadline, the powers that be at Cal-Tech accepted Maureen's last minute application. They even honored the full scholarship that she had been offered. She would start school in the fall, and was filled with excitement over it. For the summer Dom had her working at the Diner with Mia. She didn't mind it so much. It gave her something to do, a way to meet people, and money in her pocket. Dom put Georgia to work in his Garage office. The men wanted to keep her close for when Maddox found out where she was. Agent Lake had assured her they would try to be as quiet as possible with where the investigation was originating. That way it would take longer for him to figure it out, but she knew it was only a matter of time.

In the meantime she got to work invoicing, filing, and keeping track of inventory for the garage. It wasn't anything that was a challenge, but it was definitely busy work. The shop was open on Fridays until six and it was on a Friday afternoon when Cadence Lake stepped through the double doors of Toretto's garage looking for Georgia. Brian and George were the only two there. The others had headed off to get lunch and bring him and Georgia something back.

Brian grinned at his old friend. "I didn't know the Bureau let its agents wear jeans." he teased.

She returned his grin. "Hey, what they don't know won't hurt them right?" She looked nothing like the businesslike agent that had first walked through the door two weeks before. Today she wore faded, low-riding jeans, and a green wrap-around sleeveless top.

"Everything going okay?" he asked as he wiped his hands off.

She knew he was asking about the investigation. "So far we've managed to keep Maddox in the dark. We have a few very promising leads."

"He doesn't know where I am yet?" Georgia had heard what they said. She'd come to the door to the office as soon as she heard Brian talking. She looked better. The dark circles were leaving her face, and it looked like she'd been eating.

Cadence smiled reassuringly. "No clue at this point from what we can tell. He's hired a PI, but not a highly competent one. He obviously didn't want a paper trail, but Maddox obviously doesn't realize that we don't need a paper trail to figure him out." Several cars pulled up outside, and voices began approaching. Cadence didn't pay them any mind. She'd heard the engines and figured the rest of their little group was back from lunch.

"He's arrogant. He doesn't think he'll ever get into trouble for anything." Georgia said a bit bitterly.

"Arrogance only gets you so far." Dom said entering the garage and looking at the trio.

Cadence turned and smiled at him. "Agreed."

"Agent." Dom said by way of greeting. "What brings you to us on this fine day?"

"Actually, I'm on my way to the airport. I wanted to stop by and let Georgia know that I was heading to Texas on a lead, and would be back in a few days."

"Lempke not going with you?"

"No, he's holding down the fort here. If you have any problems, please feel free to call him. I'll also have my cell on me and you have that number." Cadence looked at Georgia. "I know Joe comes off as harsh, and maybe even a little judgmental, but he's a fine agent, and he and I are in complete agreement with how we're handling this. He won't give any of you any problems."

"No matter how much he might want to?" Vince said a bit derisively as he handed Brian his lunch, and moved to give Georgia hers.

Cadence chuckled and nodded. "No matter how much he might want to. I will call you to let you know when I'm back in town."

Georgia nodded. "Thank you for coming to tell me instead of just calling."

The agent shrugged. "Just did it the way I'd want it." She turned and walked out of the garage with Dom close behind.

"What are these leads?" he asked crossing his arms over his massive chest.

Cadence found herself looking at the man who'd been the supposed ringleader of the thefts a year and a half ago. He was a handsome man; big, masculine, sexy, just a little bit of everything. She almost laughed. Guess you never got the bad boy syndrome out of you, she thought. Her brown eyes met his. The man's eyes were so dark a brown they were almost black. "We have a lead on the truck and driver who ran Georgia off the road."

"It wasn't Maddox?"

"No, Maddox was safe and sound in his big house in Phoenix." She sighed. "I want to handle this personally. This man, the driver, from what we know of his previous record; he's slippery. Big, mean son of a bitch. I don't want someone to mess up when talking to him and let it fall apart."

"You want something done…" he began, understanding what she was saying.

"You do it yourself." she finished. "I'm not heading to Phoenix yet, but we have several interesting events unfolding there as well."

"You think it's coming to a head?"

"The only thing left is for him to find out where she is." Cadence sighed. "I wish we could avoid that. I don't like using someone for bait."

"That's not what you're doing is it?" he frowned.

"Not purposely." she agreed. "But I think you know as well as I do that once he finds out where she is, and that she's been talking to me, he's going to make his biggest mistakes. Take good care of her Toretto." A serious look had come across Cadence's face. "Maddox might seem like a pompous jackass, but he's dangerous. We know of one dead wife, and one missing. I don't want Georgia to fall into either of those categories."

"We take care of our own."

"Yeah, I got that picture." She looked at him for a moment. "You must inspire true loyalty to have brought Brian into your fold. That's a commendable trait. Hopefully you're using it to do good now."

"And if I'm not?" he wondered if she was going back on what she said.

She shrugged. "If you aren't it's really not my concern, but one day it will be someone's. You seem to have a good family here." Cadence flashed him one last smile and got into the sedan. Dom watched her drive away before joining the others inside.

He entered the garage and smiled at the others. "Tonight's a race night. You're gonna see what it's all about tonight George."

"Should Mo stay at home?"

"There are all kinds of underagers there. We can keep an eye on her." Vince assured her.

Later that night George watched from the sidelines as Team Toretto raced. There were so many people. All talking and laughing. Women were scantily clad, and men's voices were booming as they staked their claims. The chasers seemed particularly fond of Team Toretto, and George wasn't surprised to see Dom surrounded. He was the type of man to draw a crowd. Jesse was pointing everything out to Maureen, and she was paying close attention. Mia had made them dress in cargo pants and baby doll t-shirts. They were conservatively dress compared to several women.

"Hey baby, what you doing all the way over here by yourself?"

George turned to see an Asian man approaching her. He was attractive, maybe a few years older than she was, and he was dressed in the black leather that seemed to be a staple of racer clothing. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"What's such a pretty girl like you doing over here?" he smiled at her.

"Oh, I'm just watching. I've never been here before."

"My name's Lester Tran." he introduced himself graciously.

"Georgia Beauchamp." she said politely.

"You come here with someone Georgia?"

"Oh, I came with Dom, Brian, and those guys." she said innocently.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Oh yeah? Team Toretto huh? You with one of their boys?" he asked. "Not that it would surprise me, they seem to always get the pretty girls."

"Oh, no, I'm not with any of them that way." she said with a light laugh. "Brian's my brother, and everyone else are my friends."

"Good." he grinned at her again. "Good to know you aren't with anyone."

Georgia was about to speak when she heard movement behind her. She turned to find Vince, Brian, and Dom approaching hurriedly. They didn't necessarily look happy. "Tran, what're you doing here?" Vince asked and his voice was almost a snarl.

"Hey, I got no beef with you Vince. Past is past, right? I'm just talking to the lovely Georgia here." he said pleasantly.

Georgia watched the byplay, and perhaps she was paranoid, or perhaps she'd learned to notice the small things, but she didn't like the look on Lester Tran's face. She took a step backwards towards Brian. "We were just talking. No big deal." She turned back to Lester. "It was nice to meet you."

"Yeah," he said slowly. "Perhaps I'll see you in the future?"

"Maybe." she answered. "Are we leaving now?" she asked Dom.

Lester meandered away slowly. Dom watched him go through dark, blank eyes. "Yeah, we're done. Team Toretto came out on top again." He finally smiled. "Party at our place."

The party was chaotic. The house was packed, and Georgia couldn't believe that there were that many people in the place. She was on her third beer, and if she was being honest she was already pretty tipsy. Maureen had already gone downstairs, after promising she wouldn't drink a drop of alcohol, and she and Jesse were playing video games. Georgia had a feeling there was some puppy love running through her sister's system. The girl seemed to spend a lot of time with Jesse. Not that Georgia minded. He was a good kid.

"Georgia!" She heard Vince call her name so she stopped and waited for him to reach her. "How you doin?"

"Good! I like Corona!" she yelled back. The music was so loud.

"Are you drunk already?" he asked chuckling.

"I think so maybe." she grinned. "I'm not used to drinking." She swayed a bit and found herself leaning against him slightly.

"You wanna dance?" he asked.

Georgia thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Yeah!" He led her to the small area designated for dancing. The dancing going on currently was mainly of the grinding variety, but Georgia didn't care. She started dancing to the rhythm and if she'd been scared she'd forgotten how to dance, she found she was wrong. Even with the lack of room she could still dance. Currently Limp Bizkit was playing, and she found she liked the pace of it. Vince was moving with her, and he had a smile on his face. He was such a nice man. He'd even said she had a great body.

Georgia's mind was fuzzy. It's probably pathetic that three beers will get me drunk, she thought muzzily. After several songs Georgia made a drinking motion with her hand and headed to the kitchen to get some water. Vince followed her. "You're good."

"Thanks." she grinned. "I love dancing."

"Dancer, singer, is there anything you can't do?" he teased.

"Nope, I'm little miss do it all." she snorted.

"George, could I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Smart ass." he chuckled. "Seriously though, and I really hope this doesn't offend you, but I was wondering if you'd like to go and do something together sometime?"

She looked at him, suddenly serious. He almost looked terrified. That was funny. Imagine someone being terrified of her. Georgia thought for a moment; she shouldn't. She was married, and just trying to get out of that fiasco. But he was so nice to her, and she wanted to. "Like a date?" she asked.

"Yeah, like a date."

"Yes." she whispered. He smiled and she didn't feel as scared.

"Cool. Maybe this week?"

She nodded. "That would be nice."

"Well, um, I'm gonna head to bed. Party's thinning out some, and I'm beat."

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna too." They stared at each other for a moment before each making their way to the direction of their respective rooms. Soon they'd both be heading downstairs. Halfway up the stairs Dom stopped her.

"George, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." she nodded slowly.

He followed her upstairs and stood looking down at her. "George, about earlier. Be careful around Tran."

"Lester?"

"Yeah. Our two families, well, we've had real big problems with each other in the past. And he might say forgive and forget, but it doesn't work that way."

"What happened?" she asked curiously.

Dom leaned back against the wall. Someone had turned off the music, and most of the party goers had left. Brian and Mia were heading up the stairs, and stopped when they saw George and Dom in the hall. "We were at race wars. Jesse bet his pink slip that he'd beat one of the Trans. Johnny Tran. He lost and ran. We, the team and I, couldn't go after him. We were involved in some pretty bad stuff. Everything that happened was my fault."

Mia made a sound in the back of her throat. "Not true Dom." Brian said quietly.

"Vince got hurt real bad, almost died. That's when we found out Brian was a cop. He saved Vince's life. Brian and I were arguing outside of the house, Mia was screaming at us from the porch, when Jesse drove up. He'd panicked, and needed help to fix it. Johnny and Lance Tran drove by on their motorcycles with automatic weapons, and started shooting. Four bullets struck Jesse. We left Mia to get help for him, and Brian and I went after the Trans. Both Lance and Johnny ended up dying that day. Brian let me go instead of turning me in. He testified that we weren't involved in the heists, and then he quit the force." Dom smiled wryly. "Guess we aren't the great people you thought we were huh?"

Georgia looked at them all quietly. Looked at her brother, and then Mia and Dom. "Everyone fucks up Dom. If Brian believes in you, then I don't see how I couldn't. You've been nothing but kind to me and Mo. We all do stupid shit. At least you learned from your mistakes." Georgia smiled. "At least it explains why Agent Lake kept reassuring you guys about not being here for you."

"Yeah." Brian grinned.

"I'm going to bed now." Georgia told them. "I'm tired, and it's been a long day. And don't worry about me going near Lester Tran. He gave me the creeps. Something in his eyes reminded me of John, and I won't go down that road again. I learn from my mistakes too."

After everyone went their separate ways, Dom went into his bedroom and got ready for bed. He could've had one of the chasers if he'd wanted, but he hadn't wanted. He didn't know if that should worry him or not, but he just hadn't been in the mood. He stripped down to his boxers and laid on the bed on top of the sheets.

He found his mind wandering to Agent Cadence Lake. Dom wondered if she'd gotten into Texas and made any progress. He knew she really hadn't had much of a chance, but that didn't seem to be something that would concern the woman. She was quite an enigma to him. She seemed extremely focused on her job, but she was also careful to make sure Georgia was comfortable. She'd made a point of putting them all at ease. He'd never come across a cop, well besides Brian, like that. Didn't hurt that she was a babe. Then seeing her in those jeans today. The woman filled the jeans nicely.

Damn Dom, he thought, it's getting pretty bad when you're checking out a cops ass. Smiling to himself he fell asleep.

Cadence looked at Lindsay on the other side of the door and nodded once. She moved forward and kicked open the door. "Freeze FBI!" She screamed as loud as possible. Her firearm was in her hands and she searched the room carefully before entering fully. She knew the other agents at the back would watch the exits. One man was passed out on the couch, and Lindsay moved quickly to roll him off, handcuff him, and pat him down.

"Not Hempstead." she told Cadence.

There were two doors in the room besides the open arch leading into the kitchen. Two other agents were currently in the kitchen, so Cadence moved to the door on the left. She listened and slammed her boot against the door. It slammed inwards and a roar filled the room as a bear of a man slammed into the main room. He swung wildly at Cadence who ducked to avoid the blow. She slammed her foot into his midsection and brought the butt of her weapon down on his neck. He dropped to the floor gasping. Lindsay nodded once, and that's all Cadence needed. She held her weapon on the man in front of her. "Freeze Hempstead. Do not move!"

He stilled as soon as he heard his name.

"I want you to very slowly lift your hands and show them to me." He did as she ordered and she stepped behind him quickly cuffing him. She was in the middle of patting him down when a banshee cry erupted and a woman tore out of the room. She had a vase in her hands and she crashed it down on Cadence's arm. She'd been aiming for the head, but Cadence was quick. Cadence stood quickly and planted her fist in the woman's face. The woman fell to the ground out cold.

"What'd you do to Valerie?" Hempstead whined.

"Well," Lake started, slightly out of breath. "It seems that Valerie decided she'd like to earn charges for resisting arrest and assaulting a federal officer." Cadence noticed the blood on her arm. Shit. "Marcus Hempstead, you're under arrest for possession of narcotics, and possession with intent to sell."

"Well, lookee here Agent Lake." Lindsay held up an automatic weapon.

"Add weapons possession to that little menagerie, would ya?" she said lifting the man to his feet. "You've been bad Marcus. I would say all of this goes against your parole stipulations. Add that to attempted homicide."

"Attempted homicide, what?" he was startled.

"And manslaughter."

"Holy shit, wait a minute, wait a minute. What're you fucking talking about?" Cadence felt the fear oozing out of the man. Good; scared was exactly how she wanted him.

"You should watch who you do business with Marcus." she grinned, and let him see it. Now he was terrified. 


	7. Chapter 7

Cadence looked through the two way mirror at the extremely nervous Marcus Hempstead. She and Agent Martin had left him in the interrogation room to let him sweat for awhile. She took another sip of coffee and grimaced at the pain in her arm. "I suppose…" she sighed and headed in to talk to him.

He looked up as she entered the room and she slapped several folders onto the table. She'd made sure he could see the bandage covering the ten stitches she'd received due to his girlfriend, the infamous Valerie. She sat in the chair across from him and didn't say a word. She just stared at him from cold eyes. Cadence was sort of surprised. So far he hadn't layered up.

"I don't know nothing about no homicides." he said through wide eyes. He was sweating profusely, and she could tell he was coming down off of something.

"Let's see Marcus, today we have the weapons, drugs, and resisting arrest. That doesn't look good." Cadence opened one of her folders. "Marcus, you're the owner of a black, 2000, Ford Explorer, Eddie Bauer edition, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said slowly.

"And, you have a decal in the windshield of said vehicle?"

He only nodded this time. That was fine, the room had cameras in it.

"Could you describe that decal?"

"Green smiley face, bullet hole between the eyes." his voice was hoarse.

"We have records showing you had to put that vehicle into a body shop back in September of last year. There was extensive damage to the front end. Why don't you tell me what happened to that truck?" She leaned back in her chair comfortably.

She saw him swallow and knew he was figuring it out. "I, um, I was in an accident."

"Accident? Is that what we're calling it?" she snorted. Cadence opened a second of the folders in front of her. "Marcus, in this folder I have phone records from that time period. I also have the work up from the shop that fixed your vehicle, as well as a report on what our preliminary forensics has found that was left behind. Perhaps in the future you should take your vehicles to a more reputable body shop?" A touch of sarcasm laced her words. "Would you like to know what we found?"

He sat staring at her for several moments before dropping his head to the table. "I'll tell you everything, but I want a deal. And protection." he added the last as an almost afterthought.

"A deal, and protection, is gonna depend on what you have to say to me." Cadence caught his gaze and held it not backing down. "If it's good I'm sure we can work with you."

Marcus rubbed the back of his neck. "A few days before the accident I get a call. Some fancy lawyer type in Phoenix. Says he got my name from one of the guys I was in lock up with. Joe Wright. Anyway, Joe told this guy that I could help him out for a good price." Marcus took a deep breath and blew it out. "Guy wanted me to scare his wife a little. Wanted me to follow her, bang her car up a little. Gave me her name, car, license plate, and said he'd pay me twenty five large."

"That's a lot of money." Cadence whistled.

"Yeah, yeah it is." he said looking down. "The night it happened I was following her. Georgia Maddox. I was on the phone with him and told him what I saw. A few minutes later he called me and told me to slam her. I told him that was dangerous. He said she needed to get the point, said she'd be fine, then he upped the ante from twenty five to fifty." Marcus clenched his jaw and looked up. "I did it. I slammed her car and she jerked the wheel. I slammed her again, and she spun out and went into the lake. I called 911 to make sure they got there. No way was I trying to kill her, just scare the hell out of her. I got the hell out of there. I followed the news. I knew she didn't die. I got the money three days later. Sixty grand. Big shot gave me a bonus."

Cadence leaned forward. "Give me the name of the big shot Marcus." she spoke softly.

"Maddox. John Maddox." he sighed. "What were ya talkin about, manslaughter?"

"Georgia Maddox was close to four months pregnant when you put her in that lake Marcus. The baby died. That's manslaughter."

Tears came to the big man's eyes. "Oh Jesus, I didn't know. He didn't tell me. I'da never done it if I'd known. Oh Jesus."

Cadence looked at him in disgust. He wouldn't do it if she was pregnant, but he didn't give a damn if she wasn't. Pathetic. "I want it all in writing Hempstead. All of it. And we'll be expecting you in court as a witness."

He just nodded and set his head on the table crying. She wondered if he was crying for himself, or for the baby he and Maddox had killed.

Georgia stared at the invoices in front of her. Agent Lake had called. They'd gotten the man who'd rammed her. John hadn't been in the vehicle at the time as George had feared. The only way he'd know about the tail light was from the man telling him. The man had almost freely implicated John as being behind the whole thing. Agent Lake had told her she was heading back to Los Angeles and she'd see her soon. She'd also spoken to Brian for several minutes.

"Hey gorgeous!" Vince said with a smile entering the office to hand her an invoice. "What's up? Is everything okay?" he asked upon seeing her serious expression.

She looked at him. They'd gone out on their date two days before and it had been fun. Nothing serious, no pressure. They'd just hung out, ate some dinner, and watched a movie. "It's all starting to happen. He'll know I'm here soon enough."

Vince frowned slightly and sat on the edge of the desk. "Are you scared?"

She thought about that. "Yes, I am. But not as much as I used to be."

"Good."

"I guess I just expected them to come back and tell me they couldn't do anything, ya know?"

"That agent seems to know what she's doing." Vince said begrudgingly. "Doesn't seem the type to just let it die."

"No." she agreed. "I'll just be glad when it's all over."

"Well, in the meantime we're going to the races this Friday, so, you can look forward to that!" he grinned, tapped her nose lightly, and headed back out to work.

Cadence looked around her at the multitude of high performance cars and people. They seemed to be having a large party, and everyone was invited. It was amazing since she'd never seen this side of LA before. She didn't know why she'd chosen to come tonight, but she wanted to check on Georgia. Perhaps a small part of her wanted to see Toretto again too, but she tried to push that thought aside. She was glad she'd gone with her first instinct to dress up a bit. She paired a black Harley tank top with low rider jeans. Her athletic body looked tight and fit.

It wasn't hard to find Team Toretto. All she had to do was follow the trail of sighing girls. It made her laugh really. De Laurio saw her first and he looked like he might freak out. He pushed away from the others and she was sure he was going to find Dom.

"Wow, you look hot!" Mia said noticing her. The others looked surprised as well, but Georgia and Brian looked pleased.

"Thanks." she smiled at the younger girl. "You guys can relax, I'm not on duty." She laughed lightly. "How you doing Georgia?"

"I'm doing pretty good." she said honestly.

"Good."

"What the hell happened to your arm?" the gravelly voice startled her.

She turned to find Dom and Vince behind her. Anger was burning in Dom's eyes and his gaze was staring intently at her upper arm where the bandage still covered her stitches. "Glass vase." she said with raised eyebrows. "Some people don't like to be arrested."

Georgia frowned. "The man did this?"

"Actually no, he tried to knock my head off, but I ducked. His girlfriend surprised me." She grinned sheepishly. "It'll heal. Only ten stitches." Dom looked like he was going to explode. He grabbed her uninjured arm and pulled her slightly away from anyone else. "There something you needed to say to me Toretto?"

"Only ten stitches? He tried to knock your head off? What the fuck were you doing putting yourself in that sort of position?" He had no idea why he was freaking out, but for some reason his heart was beating a mile a minute and fear had invaded his body.

"That's my job Toretto. I'm fine. I just wanted to come check on Georgia. That's why I came out tonight." She looked around before meeting his eyes again. He was sort of making her nervous with the whole worried routine. "What's the problem?"

He looked at her blankly. "I honestly have no fucking clue." He shook his head slightly. "Come on, let me introduce you to my world." Dom held out his hand to her.

Cadence looked at it for moment before taking it.

She didn't go to the after party. She figured that was playing with fire. Well, more so than what she was already doing. The adrenalin was still rushing through her body from watching him race and win. Cadence hadn't felt that type of excitement for a very long time.

Instead she headed back to the office and started doing a search on Joe Wright. Cadence was hoping to find something to connect the man with Maddox. She also hoped they could find him and get him to talk to them. They were getting closer to the man, and she knew that meant that it was going to get more dangerous. She'd been working for about an hour when her cell rang.

"Lake."

"Agent Lake? This is Bryce Wexley."

Wexley, he was the undercover with Phoenix PD. "Why are you calling Wexley?"

"We're done here Lake. We finished our investigation this morning."

"Interesting."

"Yeah, the corruption was quite far spread." he sounded tired. "I'm calling because I understand you had an interest in two of our targets?"

"Jacobs and Olson." Lake confirmed.

"Yeah, I wanted to let you know we definitely found proof they were on the take, but they've gone quiet."

Cadence frowned. "What do you mean quiet?" She knew the term, it meant they couldn't find the men.

"We went to pick them up. They're gone. No trace." he informed her. "Maddox is gone too. He had a majority of these people on his payroll, including the chief of police. I wanted to give you a heads up."

"Much appreciated Wexley." she murmured. She asked him to look into Joe Wright, and then told him she'd forward him the information he'd need. They hung up shortly after with him promising to inform her if they heard anything there, and her reciprocating.

Shit, she thought. There was no way she was leaving Georgia alone now. She'd promised to protect the woman, and Cadence Lake kept her promises.

Georgia was dancing with Vince and enjoying every minute of it. He didn't do much was move from side to side, but she didn't care. His big arms felt nice around her. He felt nice and safe. Vince didn't only inspire safe feelings in her, he made her feel things she hadn't felt since high school when making out in the back of Sam's car, but safe was the important one right now.

Mo was downstairs hanging out with Jesse. Leon and Letty were dancing, as were Brian and Mia, and Dom was laughing with some of the other racers. Georgia was the first one to notice Cadence standing in the doorway looking a bit uncomfortable.

Vince noticed George stop moving and followed her gaze to see Agent Lake standing there. The woman looked like she'd rather be anywhere else. He saw Dom heading over to her and Vince went to turn off the music.

Dom saw Cadence in the doorway and she looked uncertain. It was such an odd look for her to have. Anytime he saw her she looked confident and self assured. He realized quickly she didn't know if she'd be welcome. He moved to her quickly. He wished he could think she'd come to see him, but he wasn't an idiot. Something had happened. "Glad you could join us." he murmured to her in a friendly tone when he reached her.

She smiled a thanks at him and relaxed. "I'm sorry to just show up like this."

"You're always welcome." he told her and was surprised to realize it was true.

Georgia and Vince had joined them. "What's happened?" The redhead asked in an anxious voice. She was scared, but she realized she was also glad that things were escalating. It meant it would be over quicker.

Cadence looked at the group surrounding her. Georgia had been lucky to find such a support system. "Maddox, Olson, and Jacobs have gone quiet. I expect that means they're moving this way." The agent was surprised and impressed to see Georgia nod once. "So, I'm here to make sure you're protected. Not that I don't for an instant think you don't have enough protection, but it's my job."

Dom nodded. "We knew going in what you'd have to do."

Vince curled his arm around Georgia's shoulder. "I don't care who stays here as long as George is protected."

"Thank you Cadence." Brian said softly.

"Don't thank me yet O'Connor." she smiled slightly.

"How long until we're there?" the angry voice snapped at the two men in the front seat.

Mark Jacobs looked at Gary Olson and rolled his eyes. "We've only been on the road for two hours and most of that was backtracking." he said edgily. "We'll be there in about four hours."

The man in back sighed. This whole thing had gotten far out of hand. When he got his hands on that stupid woman….well, he'd think about that then. He'd deal with O'Connor too. Imagine the nerve of the man lying to him? "Wake me when we enter Los Angeles." he instructed. 


	8. Chapter 8

Brian stared at Vince who sat on the couch staring at nothing. Georgia had taken Cadence upstairs to her room. "V."

Vince looked up at Brian. The two weren't the best of buddies, and they didn't chit chat all the time, but Vince figured they'd found a good middle. "Yo."

"What're you doing with my sister V?" Brian's voice wasn't accusing. Just tired, and worried.

Vince's first reaction was defensive, but he caught himself before he could attack. He sighed once. Could he blame Brian for worrying about Georgia or Maureen? Especially after all she'd been through? Especially since he felt like he'd let her down? No, he really couldn't. "I like your sister a lot Brian. I wanna make sure she's safe. If I could, I'd make all the bad disappear for her. I don't know everything that's goin on yet." he answered truthfully.

Brian nodded apparently satisfied with the answer. "Just be careful Vince. I wouldn't want either one of you to get hurt."

The statement surprised Vince, but Brian stood and headed up to his room before Vince could say anything else. A few moments later Georgia came downstairs and sat on the couch next to him. "You okay?" he asked.

She seemed to think about it for a minute. "Yeah, I think I am. So much of the anger I had when I first came here is gone. That's nice. I'm glad I found Brian. Glad I met all of you. I feel like Mo and I lucked out." George stretched a little. "I feel that Agent Lake is gonna get this mess taken care of, and I never thought I'd find someone who could do that. And I feel…" she stopped a bit flustered.

"What?" he spoke softly.

"I just feel like I'm getting to start over. I feel like you're giving me that." she was blushing furiously. "I don't mean to put pressure."

"No, you aren't." he assured you. "I wanted to tell you George. This thing, what's happening between us, it isn't just some thing that's a distraction for me. I really hope you'll give us a chance to see where it goes, or what develops." Vince sighed. "I don't have a lot of pretty words for you, and I'm not a gentleman."

George turned to face him. "Vince, you're more of a gentleman than John ever was. And the words you say to me are prettier than anything else I've heard, because you're at least honest." Taking a deep breath, Georgia leaned forward slowly. She knew she shouldn't; technically she was still a married woman, but she'd been separated for almost a year, and trying to get divorced for almost the entire time. Vince seemed as interested as she, and he moved forward to meet her halfway. The kiss was everything she'd always thought kisses should be; Sweet, soft, exciting.

Vince brought his hand up to cup her face, and she sighed loving the feel of his work roughened hand against her smooth skin. Finally he pulled away, and dropped a kiss on her nose. "You're an amazing woman Georgia."

Cadence was on the phone with someone when Dom stopped in the doorway and stared at her. She hadn't noticed him yet. She sounded extremely professional and he realized she was talking to her partner. "I've got Wexley working on Joe Wright. He's also trying to find if any cars were rented in Arizona under Jacobs, Olson, or Maddox, but I can almost guarantee they won't find anything under any of their names." She moved to the window allowing him a good view of her jean clad backside. "No, I'm staying here. She refused the safe house. I offered it. I think she's hoping if she stays in sight it'll get resolved quicker…I agree, I think this is probably the safest place for her. The group here will try their damnedest to make sure nothing happens to her or her sister. I must admit though Joe, I'm surprised to hear you say that." The man on the other end must have said something funny because she gave a throaty chuckle. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Thanks for taking care of those plates for me." Cadence flipped her phone closed.

Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand at attention she turned to find Dom leaning in the doorway. "Can I help you Mr. Toretto?"

"Did you bring a change of clothes with ya?" he asked.

She frowned. "Actually, no. I headed straight over. I do have clothes for tomorrow. I suppose I'll just sleep in my underwear." His eyes darkened when she said this, and her heart sped up a bit. Yes, there was definitely an attraction between her and this man and it was mutual.

He tossed a tank top at her. "You can borrow this."

She looked at in in surprise. Even with as big a girl as she was it would swallow her. "Thanks."

Dom moved into the room, shutting the door behind him. Her eyebrows rose, but she didn't speak. Nor did she back away. He liked that. "You got a man in your life Agent Lake?"

"A man?"

"Yeah." he moved closer.

"One I see occasionally, but no one serious." she decided to answer him instead of playing dumb.

He stood with only inches between them, but she didn't back down. She knew he was seeing if he could intimidate her, and while her pulse was flying, it wasn't from intimidation. "Good." he murmured.

"Really?" her voice was as soft as his.

Dom trailed his index finger down her chin and curled his hand around her neck. "That's right. Good." He bit her full lower lip gently between his teeth and sucked. Then he backed off. "See you tomorrow Agent Lake." Dom grinned and walked out of the room.

Cadence smiled after him. She really shouldn't fraternize with the man. Not only was he incorrigible, but she was positive he was a criminal. Maybe not now, well besides the racing, but he had been. That wouldn't look good for her career.

Several days passed without sign of the fugitives. Cadence was still staying with Georgia, but had at least gotten to go by her apartment to get clothing. While she was gone Lempke stayed with the girl, and when Cadence had returned it had to find Joe having a Corona with the boys, and sharing dirty jokes. She raised her eyebrows at Dom who'd only grinned at her. She hadn't come down on Joe seeing as he was actually acting like a human, and had finally loosened up with the crew. They were relaxed with him, and vice versa; that could only help them in this situation.

She had managed not to spend any more time alone with Dominic. He was far too much of a temptation to her. Cadence detected that he was getting extreme amusement from her maneuverings to keep them separate.

Georgia was humming to herself when the phone rang. She picked it up and said hello several times but no one answered her so she hung it up. Idiots. Not once did it enter her mind that it could be John. She was excited because it was a race night and tonight she'd be going as Vince's girl. Her heart was fluttering crazily. Maureen kept making fun of her, but then she'd smile happily as she saw bits of the old Georgia reemerging.

She'd chosen to dress up a bit for the evening and she knew she looked good. She was actually wearing a skirt, even though her scars were visible with it. Mo had pulled out an old video from her high school drill team days and as soon as Vince saw her in the short skirts she'd worn for the football games his eyes had practically glazed over.

The team pulled up in formation and while the men went off to posture Georgia, Mia, Letty, and Cadence stayed behind. Mo was still sitting with Jesse and they seemed to be having quite the discussion. Georgia looked at her baby sister speaking so animatedly to the young man and almost cried. Mo would be turning eighteen soon. An adult. Letty and Mia were giggling about something, and Cadence was leaning lightly against a concrete barrier.

George was wondering what was happening between the agent and Dom. It was so obvious there was something there, but the two hadn't said more than two words to each other since she'd started watching over George. Letty found it immensely amusing that Dom would be attracted to an FBI agent, and sometimes when she looked at the two she would start snickering, then Mia or George would have to smack her to get her to cut it out.

Agent Lake seemed to just be glancing around lazily, but George knew she was taking in the entire scene. Lake could blend pretty good here. There was no way Joe Lempke could have. Georgia had grown to like the man, he was just too old for the group.

Cadence stood and stretched languidly. "Hey Letty, does Dom speak Spanish?" At Letty's nod she smiled slightly. "I'll be back." she said to the other girls. They watched her walk over to Dom with complete confidence in her walk. Her hips swung provocatively, and her chest was pushed out. Dom saw her coming and stepped away from the two chasers who'd been crawling on him. Cadence leaned into him once she reached him and spoke softly in Spanish. "I take it you know who Lester Tran is?" she asked and ran a hand down his chest as if staking a claim.

Obviously understanding what she was doing he answered her in Spanish. "Yeah."

"The man he's with is Igor Rochanimov." she nipped his earlobe. "He's wanted in connection to several major drug deals; I'm not talking marijuana. If he's here then the cops'll be here shortly. They've been watching him very closely." Her Spanish was flawless and even though he knew why she was sucking his ear it was driving him crazy. "There's nothing I can do to stop it. Otherwise I would."

His voice was husky as he responded. "Tell Leon to call it."

Cadence pulled him into a deep kiss, and then stepped back with heavy lidded eyes. "I just wanted to wish you luck Papi." she said in accented English for everyone to hear. Then she turned and sidled away. As soon as she got closer to the cars she told Letty to have Leon call it and told them she'd explain later. Before money could exchange hands the announcement went out and the races broke up.

Dom called for a party, even though nobody won. He wanted to at least explain to Hector, who'd heard part of the conversation with Cadence, what had happened. Dom was confused. She hadn't had to tell them what she had. She'd saved them all from a lot of trouble. The team and their friends. Cadence Lake was becoming more and more of an enigma to him every day. The chemistry between them was unbelievable, but there was more to it than that.

She was fierce, smart, loyal, and generous. It seemed she'd put her entire life on hold so that Georgia could be comfortable and feel safe. Joe Lempke had told Dom that normally they would have put George and Mo into a safe house with or without their approval, but she hadn't done that. Deep down Dom knew it would be wiser to stay away from her. She was a cop, and a guy like him shouldn't be messing around with a cop.

Cadence sat in the backseat of Leon's Skyline as they made their way back to the Toretto home. "You handled that nice Cadence." Letty said with some admiration. It sort of surprised Cadence. She and the Hispanic girl really didn't speak much. She murmured a thanks, and then Letty frowned. "What's up Chica?"

"Well, I'm obviously going to be there for your party, but I don't know where I should go." she frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, it's one thing for me to be there for the illegal racing. It's a whole other story for me to be around illegal substances."

The two up front looked confused, and then Leon burst out laughing. "We don't allow drugs into our house Agent. And we try to avoid underage drinking. Hell Mo doesn't even get a glass of wine, and George is her guardian."

Now Cadence was frowning in confusion. "None of you do drugs?"

"Hell no, we ain't stupid." Letty answered.

They pulled into the drive and Leon got out still laughing. Dom approached. "What's so funny?" he asked looking at the three. Leon was outright laughing, Letty was grinning, and Cadence just looked confused.

"Cadence thought we did drugs." Letty explained, as she and Leon walked past the big man.

Dom was looking at her with an amused expression on his face. "That so Agent Lake?"

She shrugged. "Certainly a possibility."

"None of my team fucks with that stuff. We've seen what they do to people we've loved." he walked closer to her. "Does that make you feel better?"

Cadence met his dark eyes with her own. "Yeah, it does."

"Good." he had his arms on either side of her now and she was leaning back slightly against the Skyline. "Thanks for the heads up tonight." His voice had softened.

"Felt it was the right thing to do." she said as her eyes were drawn to his lips.

"Yeah? And how about how you went about warning me? Was that the right thing to do?"

"I'll admit, it was a bit unorthodox, but it got the job done." Her voice was as quiet as his now. It seemed every time he talked his face got closer.

"I wasn't complaining, but perhaps we should practice. That way it doesn't look fake if you have to do it in the future."

Before she could say another word his lips were on hers. She didn't protest as much as she knew she should. After having the taste earlier in the night she wasn't going to try to fool herself. She wanted the man. 


	9. Chapter 9

Cadence rolled over on the couch and woke up. Damn it. She shouldn't have kissed him. Either time. Ever. Now it was just something else to think about, and she was on a job. The man should have a warning tattooed on his forehead. Something like 'Caution Flammable when Kissing' or some shit like that. Looking at her watch she saw it was six thirty and she knew everyone would be getting up soon. She needed to call Joe, and Rose beforehand. The Toretto's opened the shop and the diner for a few hours every Saturday. She could hear Mia already in the kitchen humming as she cooked.

Joe met her at the garage at eight thirty. Wexley had called and they'd pulled Joe Wright in. It hadn't taken much for him to point the finger at Maddox for the hook up with Hempstead. Now they just had to wait for Maddox to make his move. Cadence felt uneasy. She knew it was coming soon.

Dom watched Cadence as she spoke with her partner. She was wearing another of the professional pantsuits, and Dom had the urge to ruffle her feathers. At least he did until he noticed she seemed real antsy. She was speaking to Joe in hurried and hushed tones and he just kept nodding.

As the bell above the door rang Mia looked up. Two men in jeans and polo shirts had entered the diner. "Hi guys, welcome." she said in a friendly tone.

They nodded and one of the men gave her a half smile.

"Can I get you fellas something to drink?" She asked as they took a seat at the bar. She handed them both menus.

"Coffee please?" one asked, and the other nodded. "We'll need a third cup as well."

She served the two men and set out a third cup. Her heart almost stopped when the door opened and a smooth looking older man entered. His hair was slicked back and his clothes were extremely expensive. He was good looking in a way, and wore a wedding ring. He smiled slightly at her and took a seat next to the other men.

"Could I get a BLT, my friend will have the roast beef. How about you JJ?" he asked the smooth man.

The man perused the menu with a frown. "I'll have the roast beef as well."

Mia made sure not to let her expressions change at all. "It'll only take me a minute guys." she served them quickly and efficiently.

"This is a nice place you have here." the first man smiled again. He was almost flirting with her. "You know the owners?"

"No, I just work here part time." she lied. "They own a garage too."

"Really?" the man tried to appear stunned, and failed. "There is something wrong with our car, could you give us directions?" At that minute the phone rang.

Mia held up her hand and went to answer. "Oh, hi Mr. Toretto. Yes, everything's fine here. Nope, not too busy, but a nice little lunch crowd….Oh, yes sir, I will remember." She hung up the phone. "I swear that man can't seem to remember to take more burger from the freezer. The freezer was in line of sight from the counter, so she did as she said. Mia hoped Cadence had gotten the message.

Cadence hung up the phone with dread pooling in her stomach. Shit. "Joe. I think they're at the diner. I'm gonna go check it out. I need you to stay here. Watch over Georgia."

Currently Leon and Letty were off picking up parts, and Brian and Mo had taken Jesse to therapy. That left Vince, George, and Dom in the garage. Cadence threw a look at Dom, but didn't stop to talk. She got into her vehicle and left.

Dom walked up to Joe. "What's going on?"

Lempke sighed. "Mia called. Made Lake think Maddox and his men were there. Cadence is checking it out."

Dom didn't like it. Mia was his concern, and he should've been the one going. He walked back into the garage slamming the wrench in his hands onto the work bench. Damn it, he wasn't waiting around to see if Mia was okay. Dom passed Lempke quickly, jumping into his car and peeling out.

Cadence called for back up as soon as she reached the diner. It was empty, and Mia rushed out to her as she pulled in. "They left. I know it was them Cadence; I know it! They asked for directions to the garage, and I gave them wrong directions, but it won't take long for them to figure it out."

"Go home Mia. I've got two agents heading over there right now. They won't approach you so don't open the door for anyone you don't know." Cadence hugged the girl slightly to reassure her, and got back into her car. She was on her phone immediately. "I need agents at Toretto's garage. Suspects heading that way."

Vince was sitting in the office with George flirting when they heard the gunshots. Georgia screamed and Vince told her to hide. He looked out the office window to see two men on the ground bleeding. One of the men was Lempke. He picked up the phone but the line was dead. Shit. The door slammed open and Vince felt the burn of the bullet as it slammed into his side. He fell over the desk and blackness took him.

George saw Vince drop and she screamed his name, "Vince!"

"Tsk tsk tsk. Georgia Anne, should you be calling out another man's name?"

She heard the smooth, cultured voice of her husband and she almost passed out. Then a quiet stole over her. "You bastard." she stood up and faced him. She saw another man with a gun standing at the office door. She recognized him. It was Officer Olson.

John was angry. Rage ran through his body and was visible. "Do you realize the trouble you've caused?" he hissed.

"I don't fucking care." she spit. "You're gonna have to kill me this time John. Just like you killed our child!"

"You lying bitch." he slapped her across her face. "You killed our child. If you'd stayed where you belonged it wouldn't have happened."

Cadence pulled into a driveway several doors down and moved up to the garage on foot. She saw Lempke down and prayed he was still alive. She saw another man down, and from the angle he was laying she knew he wasn't. She flipped open her phone quickly. "Gunshots fired. Agent down. We need back up at Toretto's stat. Also send emergency crews."

Cadence slid into a crouch and peered around the corner. She said another prayer hoping the others wouldn't return until this was over. She knew Dom's car was gone and could only think he'd gone after her to see about Mia. She hoped he stayed gone. She didn't need that distraction. Cadence took a deep breath and let everything else leave her. This was what made her a good cop. The ability to tune everything else out. She had a job to do and she was going to do it. One man, if she remembered the photos Wexley had sent it was Olson, stood right outside of the office door. She could only assume Vince and George were in the office with Maddox. She could hear two voices arguing.

Dom chose that moment to tear into the parking lot. He jumped out of the car. "Cadence!" he yelled seeing the two men and blood.

"Damn it Dom, get the fuck down!" She shouted giving away her position. A gunshot rang out, but he managed to duck. She turned the corner and fired, but missed. Olson fired twice, and she felt oneshot rip into her right shoulder, and another above her right breast right below her clavicle. Later she'd be proud that she didn't scream because it fucking hurt. She couldn't move her right arm.

"Cadence!" Dom yelled seeing her get shot.

She laid on the ground for only a moment switching the gun to her left hand. The other man, Olson was moving towards her. She sat up and shot three shots in rapid succession. He dropped to the ground, dead, with a stunned look on his face. Cadence stood and moved to the downed man. Yep, he was dead. She kicked his gun away from him. She moved over to the office. "Maddox, it's over!" she screamed. "FBI! We have a warrant for your arrest!"

George stood on one side of the small couch, and John was on the other. She was surprised that he didn't have a weapon in his hands. "You're a murderer."

There was gunfire outside in the garage and tears poured down Georgia's face. "Got her boss!" Came the shout from his man.

He started chuckling quietly. "It's over Georgia. Unfortunately that means it's over for you too."

"Just like Becca John? Or what was your second wife's name, Jessica? Where'd you put her body John?" she cried knowing it didn't matter anymore. Vince was dead, because of her. Joe and Cadence were dead because of her.

"Same place you're going Georgia. Same place you're going." he told her and advanced on her. She tried to run, but he jumped the couch and tackled her. His hands were around her neck and squeezing. Georgia brought her knee up, but it didn't dislodge him. It seemed to only make him more angry. "Why can I not find one wife to behave! Now it's to the basement with you. Don't worry, you'll like the country. It's quiet."

George had started seeing spots. She couldn't get any air in. And then she heard Cadence, but John wasn't listening. Though she was losing consciousness Georgia heard the 'pop pop pop' and suddenly John slumped on top of her. She drew in great deep breaths and started coughing. She shoved his body off of her and moved to Vince. He was out cold, but still alive. Georgia tried to staunch the flow of blood. "Vince. Please, please don't die."

Cadence slid down the door of the office leaving smears of blood as she dropped. Sirens could be heard in the distance and she prayed they got there in time for Lempke and De Laurio.

"Vince!" Dom yelled rushing into the garage. He saw Georgia with Vince, and she nodded to him to say V was still alive. "Cadence!" he dropped to the ground where she'd slid.

"Shit Toretto. Don't you know better than to make yourself a target." she murmured. The other members of his team were arriving along with ambulances and FBI agents. "Make sure they take Lempke and De Laurio first." she instructed before passing out.

As soon as they walked into the waiting room Dom noticed the older woman and small child sitting there. Brian rushed over to them. "Rose."

"Oh Mr. O'Connor." the woman almost cried. "I didn't know where else to go. I didn't find out about Cadence until I got here. What am I to do with Izzy? I have to go to Buffalo!"

"Okay, calm down." Brian soothed. "What do you mean?"

"I can't keep Izzy. My sister had a heart attack and I have to go to her. I can't take Izzy."

"Is Izzy related to Cadence?" Mia asked what everyone else was wondering.

"She's her daughter. I watch Isabella when Cadence is on longer assignments. Cadence doesn't have any other family. I didn't know where I should go. I would stay with Izzy, but my sister in Buffalo had a heart attack. I've been trying to contact Cadence since yesterday." she told Mia.

Dom was staring at the little girl. Isabella looked to be three or four. Long dark hair, darker than Cadence's, but he should have known from those eyes. She was a pretty child. So serious. "Cadence is still in surgery." He broke the silence. Anger and jealousy burned in him. Why leave the girl with Brian? Was there something the two hadn't told them? Could Brian possibly be the girl's father? Why hadn't Brian told them Cadence had a child?

Mia had been looking at Brian through wide eyes, but she's the one who spoke. "You can leave Isabella with us. Brian and I will take care of her."

The woman was obviously relieved. "Her bag is there under the chair." She knelt in front of the child. "You be a good girl for your Mama's friends Izzy."

Everyone else stared at Brian as the woman left. "What?" he snapped in a harsh whisper. "You think she's mine? That's impossible. I swear I have never been with Cadence that way. I've never even kissed the woman."

"Why didn't you or Cadence tell us she had a little girl?" Mia asked.

"That's Cadence's business." Brian said. "Look. I met Izzy once when she was barely one. I only met Rose once or twice."

After that everyone sat in the waiting room quietly. It was like it had been before Dom thought. People he cared about hanging between life and death. He'd thought they'd gotten past it, but here they were. He didn't blame Georgia or Mo. They'd needed to be there. Needed Dom and the others. Georgia had been looked over and released. Mainly because she'd refused to be admitted. Now she paced back and forth with silent tears falling down her cheeks waiting for someone to come out and tell them about Vince, Cadence, and Joe Lempke. It wasn't looking good for the older agent. He'd been hit in his left lung, right below his heart. If he did pull through it was doubtful he'd be able to remain with the FBI.

Now he had even more to think about seeing the small girl sitting so solemnly staring into a fish tank. Dom looked over to see the child watching the woman walk away with wide eyes. He walked over and knelt near her and the fish tank. "Rose had to leave for a while. You're gonna stay with us for awhile. Okay?"

"Is Mama okay?" she whispered.

"She's hurt right now, but the doctor's are fixing her up." he told her honestly. "Your mom's tough. She'll be okay."

"My Daddy got sick and the doctor's couldn't fix him." she informed him.

They both stared at the fish for a moment. "I'm Dom."

"You sound like a bear." she told him.

"Yeah, I've heard that before." he chuckled slightly.

"I'm Mia Izzy, and this is Brian. Are you hungry?" Mia knelt next to the two.

"A little. I had some mac and cheese earlier. But Rose makes it lumpy."

"Come on, we'll get you something to eat."

Dom watched Brian, Mia, and the little girl head to the elevators. 


	10. Chapter 10

It felt like forever before the doctor came out to tell them that Vince was out of surgery. She told them that as soon as he was moved to a room they could visit him. Georgia burst into tears at the news. Several FBI agents had joined them in the waiting room, and only moments after Brian, Mia, and the little girl got back another doctor came out. "Who's here on behalf of Agents Lake and Lempke?" the doctor murmured. 

Brian, and one of the agents, an older man in his fifties stepped forward. The doctor spoke to them quietly with the men nodding at her occasionally. The older man rubbed a hand wearily over his face, and Brian just nodded. The doctor left and Brian and the older man spoke for several more minutes. Finally Brian rejoined them. Every one moved to form a circle around the blonde man.

"Tell us." Mia begged.

"They aren't sure Joe's gonna pull through." he murmured sadly. "A lot of blood loss, and one of the bullets hit his spleen. His sister is on her way in from Detroit. Cadence is better. She's young and healthy. One of the bullets broke her clavicle, and the other tore through her rotator cuff in her right shoulder. She's got a long road of recovery ahead of her. It's a bad wound to get, but the doctor thinks she should get most of the mobility back in that arm eventually."

"Eventually?" Georgia cried. "Only most? What does that mean for her job?"

Brian was silent, but he met Dom's eyes. Dom was the one to speak. "It means she won't be able to work in the field anymore."

"Is that true Brian?" Mo asked not wanting to believe.

"Dom's exactly right. It's the truth." He confirmed. "Her boss, Ridley, told me he could put her on a desk, but he doesn't think she'll agree to it. He's worried that she'll push it too far."

"Why he telling you all this?" Dom asked.

"When she began on this case she told Ridley to act as if we were next of kin." Brian murmured. "Rose was right. Cadence doesn't have any next of kin. Besides Izzy, she has no family. She told Ridley she trusted us to do what was necessary. When she first moved in to watch over Georgia she left instructions with the Bureau and her attorney for me and Mia to care for Izzy if it came down to it."

"She knew it was gonna be bad." Letty said looking at everyone. "Chica knew it would get ugly."

Dom felt a tug on his pants and looked down to see Isabella.

"Dom, can I see my Mama now?" she asked in her sweet little voice.

He swung her up in his arms and walked to the nurse's station. "When can we see Cadence Lake?" he asked.

The nurse made a phone call and stood with a smile. "Follow me." They were led down the hall and into a sterile room.

She didn't look as bad as Jesse had the first time. A lot less tubes and wires hooked up to her. She was pale, and her right arm and shoulder were wrapped up like a mummy, but beyond that she just looked tired. Cadence opened her eyes at the sound of footsteps. She was feeling pretty out of it due to the medicine. It was odd seeing Dom with her daughter. "Isabella." she murmured with a tinge of a slur to her words.

"Mama." she little girl sighed. Dom sat her on the edge of the bed on Cadence's left side. "Dom said you was gonna be okay."

"He did huh? That was awful nice of him." Cadence looked up fuzzily to see Dom looking at her. "Thanks Toretto."

"No problem." he said with shuttered eyes. Izzy had laid down next to her mother and wrapped her small around around Cadence's waist.

Cadence dropped several kisses on the little girl's head. Even in the worst of situations, even though she tried to put her out of her mind, Izzy was always right there in the back. Cadence always worried that something would happen and Izzy would have no one. Just like it had happened with Cadence growing up. "Has she been a good girl?" Cadence whispered when it was obvious Izzy had fallen asleep.

"She's a good kid. Real well behaved."

Cadence smiled. "Yeah, I don't really know where she gets that from. Sometimes I think she's too serious. I worry that she isn't having enough fun."

"It must bug the hell out of ya, working a case and not being able to see her." There was something in his voice that caught her attention.

"Yeah, it does."

"There a reason you didn't tell us about her?" he asked scratching a finger down his cheek.

Ah, he was angry, she realized. "No reason to. That's my job. She's my daughter."

He laughed derisively. "Yeah. Ya know, Lake, I think that's bullshit." his voice never rose, and Izzy didn't stir. "I think you saying this was just a job is bullshit."

"That's exactly what it was. What did you think would happen? I'm a cop, and we both know how you all feel about those." Cadence wouldn't meet his eyes. "Dom…"

"You don't have to say anything else." It made her sad to hear the bitterness edging his words. "You're right. You're a cop. We both know I'm just a criminal and an ex con. Just so you know. You did a great job. Seems like everyone's gonna make it out okay from this one." Dom turned on his heel and walked out the door.

&&&

Izzy slept for an hour and woke up smiling. She chattered at Cadence and Cadence made sure to smile and pay attention. She didn't even know what the hell was going on. Nothing had happened between her and Dom except for a few kisses. Why was he getting all bent out of shape? Tears came to her eyes and she didn't understand why. Where did he get off acting like she'd owed him the knowledge of her daughter? They weren't like that. Couldn't be like that.

Brian came in bearing lilies. "You don't look so bad."

"Yeah, thanks." she murmured dryly.

"Hey Izzy, I think Mia's going to go down and get something to eat, you wanna go with her?" he asked.

Izzy looked at Cadence who nodded and she skipped out the door. "How's Joe? And Vince?" she asked him as soon as the door shut.

"Vince is good. Georgia's in there mothering him, which I happen to think he's eating up. Joe is holding his own, and though it wasn't looking good, it's looking better now."

She smiled tiredly. "Good. I really screwed this one up."

"No you didn't." he argued. "How could you have? They parked down the block and snuck up on foot. Joe never even saw them coming. He managed to down Jacobs while he was on the ground. You made it back in time to save the day. Maddox even gave Georgia enough information that they're performing a search of his lake house. They think that's where they'll find Jessica's body." Brian sat in the chair next to her and smiled. "You saved my family Cadence. You'll never know how much I appreciate that. The doctor said it was amazing that you got up after being shot twice and still managed to take two men down."

The two were silent for a moment. "I'm done for field work O'Connor." she said softly. "They haven't told me yet, but I know it. The two wounds I took, my right arm won't ever be the same."

"I'm real sorry Cadence."

"I'm not working a desk job. I'll be retiring from the Bureau . Which means I'll have to find something new. Something to keep me busy while Izzy's in school." she smiled grimly.

"You're a smart woman Lake, you'll find something." Brian assured her. He didn't even hesitate before speaking again. "What's going on with you and Dom?"

She looked at him and saw concern. "Nothing." He looked at her with the disbelief evident in his eyes. "We shared a few kisses that was it. He's pissed off because I didn't mention Izzy. I never mention Izzy when I work."

"Come on Cadence, you know this became more than just a job. Almost from the beginning. And if you were sharing kisses with Dom, then you should have told him about Izzy."

"It isn't like we have a relationship Brian. It isn't like we ever could."

"Why?"

"I'm an FBI agent. No matter how good of a man he is he's an ex con and I know he was behind those heists." Brian ducked his head. "You don't have to deny or confirm. I know. What kind of relationship could ever come from that?"

"Two things Cadence." Brian said, and his voice was tinged with anger. "One, Dom is a good man. Maybe he did stupid shit in the past, but it's done."

"And what's number two O'Connor?"

Brian didn't even pull his punch. "Two, you WERE an FBI Agent. Not anymore."

She winced at the reminder. Brian stood and left the room. "Great. I'm just pissing everyone off today."

&&&

George stared at Vince as he lay in the hospital bed. He'd been shot because of her. The guilt was eating away at her. His eyes blinked and he woke up slowly. She gave him a slight smile. "Hey."

Vince gave her his normal grin. "Hey there Gorgeous. How you feeling?"

She almost laughed. "I'm great, it's you I was worried about."

"Me? Nah, a little bullet to the gut won't take down the ol' coyote." he chuckled. "Come here, come closer to me."

Georgia edged up to the bed and before she could stop them tears slid down her face. "I'm so sorry Vince."

"Stop that." he commanded. "Just stop. You had no control. Agent Lake saved the day huh?"

"Yeah, she got shot twice. I guess Brian said she's done as a cop." Georgia sighed. "I feel bad for that too."

"You can't feel bad for that stuff Georgia. You just can't. Everyone did what they had to do. Lake got shot doing her job. I got shot because I was in the way. None of it your fault. All of it Maddox's fault." he told her and brushed a hand down her cheek. Then he grasped both of her hands in his one. "It's all over with now. We can move forward and don't ever have to look back again."

Georgia leaned in and kissed Vince's whiskered cheek. "I'm so glad I met you."

He grinned. "Yeah, you're pretty lucky." he laughed. "So, is Dom in there reading Cadence the riot act for getting shot?"

Georgia winced getting Vince's whole attention. "He's pissed. Turns out she's got a little girl. At first we thought she was Brian's but she's not. She never told Dom about Izzy, that's the little girl. I don't know what's going on with those two now."

"That's harsh. Dom hasn't looked at many women since he and Letty split. I mean, he got together with a few chasers at first, but not for a while now." Vince sighed. "Hopefully it'll all work out."

"You mean like it is for us?" she said leaning closer to kiss him again.

"Exactly."

&&&

Maureen sat in the chapel and prayed. She didn't pray often, but now she felt it was needed. She prayed for Vince, because she knew her sister was falling for the gruff man, and she prayed for Cadence Lake, who'd saved her sister's life. She prayed for Joe Lempke who'd been shot trying to protect Georgia, and she prayed for Dom because she knew how drawn to the agent he was. Maureen even took the time to pray for the souls of the three men who died, and everyone they'd harmed.

"You okay?"

She turned to see Jesse standing in the doorway. "Shouldn't you be using your chair?" she reprimanded softly.

He shrugged. "I can go without it some. It won't be much longer til I can go without it all the time."

Maureen stood and joined him. "It's been quite the day."

"Are you glad it's all over?" he asked brushing a curl away from her face.

"Yeah. I really am. I'll start school soon and we'll be able to live a normal life. Maybe Georgia and I can get our own place."

Jesse frowned. "You wanna move out?" He started to fidget.

"No, I wasn't saying that. But don't you guys want your space back?" she asked uncertainly.

Jesse looked down not sure how to speak to this girl who he spent so much time with. He'd never tried anything with her, hell, she wasn't legal or anything, but he'd really grown to like her. More than like her. A lot. "No." he answered not knowing what else to say.

Maureen almost smiled. She'd been crushing on Jesse for a long time now. Ever since they got there really. She always thought he looked at her as a kid, but he was all nervous now. She inched closer and his fidgeting increased. "No?" she asked softly.

"No." he said with more force.

Maureen leaned down and kissed Jesse on the lips. It was only for a moment, but it was nice. "Okay."

Jesse was flabbergasted. "Okay." he parroted.

She felt shy suddenly. "Ya know, Jess, I turn eighteen in a month."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Jesse nodded once. "Maybe we should go out then. I mean after your birthday, or on your birthday. Whatever."

"I'd really like that."

&&&

Cadence was in the hospital for a week as was Vince. Joe held on touch and go. Isabella stayed with the team and everyone seemed to get a kick out of the bright child following them around. She would listen to them as they argued and laughed with wide eyes, and Dom realized it was because she was so used to it just being her and her mom. It seemed lonely to him when he thought about it.

They missed the little girl when Cadence got out and she went home. The day after Joe Lempke succumbed to his wounds and died.


	11. Chapter 11

Cadence stood at the edge of the hole where Joe Lempke was being buried. The funeral service had been long, and she was extremely tired. Her usually bright eyes were red rimmed and swollen. She wore a black pantsuit, and even her arm sling was black. Joe's sister Margaret sat in a chair under a canopy. She stared at the coffin sitting in front of her from disbelieving eyes. Cadence understood the feeling. Joe had been her partner for five years. Hell, he'd been the one to introduce her to Izzy's father; Renato Alverino. They'd made him Izzy's godfather. He'd been there as her friend when Renato had been shot in a convenience store robbery. He'd held her hand at Renato's funeral. Joe had been a good man, and now he was gone and it wasn't right. 

Cadence wasn't naïve, she knew that the world wasn't a fair place, but sometimes it felt a lot more unfair than it should. She looked down at Isabella who stood at her side so quietly. The priest would be starting the service soon. Cadence looked up briefly to see Dominic, and his entire group making their way to the gravesite. That was nice, she thought. Joe deserved the respect they were showing him, and it brought fresh tears to her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. Finally, the priest spoke, and as he did so Cadence thought of the man Joe had been. She still felt guilty. Thoughts came into her mind such as why didn't she send Joe to the diner? Why didn't she just send back up to the diner? She'd had to do it all herself, and in her mind it had gotten her partner killed. Even if no one else believed it.

Now would be the start of a new era. Her partner was dead and she was retiring from the force. Ridley didn't want her to, but she had done it anyway. She couldn't keep walking through those doors with everything that had happened. She'd agreed to consult with LAPD on occasion, but none of that would include her being in the line of fire. At least she'd be safer for Izzy.

Ridley had called to tell her that they'd found the body of Jessica Lynn Maddox in the basement of Maddox's country home. It was obviously where he kept many other secrets. They'd found a collection of child pornography, torture devices, and video tapes of Maddox with his many lovers which bordered on abuse far beyond sado-masochism. He was a sick man.

Both Izzy and Cadence dropped their roses on top of the casket and walked a short distance away. "Would you like to visit your Papa's grave while we're here Isabella?" Cadence asked her daughter quietly.

Izzy nodded. It was always peaceful when she and Mama went there.

They'd only walked a short distance when George called out to them. The redhead hurried up to them. Gone was the super thin woman Cadence had first seen. She still had a long way to go, but she looked so much healthier.

George looked at the grief stricken agent. Former agent now she supposed. "Cadence?"

"Hello Georgia. You look wonderful." Cadence smiled at the younger woman. "Isabella, you know which one it is don't you?"

Izzy nodded. "It's the one with the pretty cross on it." The little girl walked off leaving the other two alone.

"How are you?" Cadence asked.

"I'm doing good. Better." George smiled softly. "I still have nightmares, but even those will get better and go away."

"Yes, they go away eventually. Sometimes they'll come up and bite you, but it'll become rarer."

"Cadence, I'm so sorry about Joe." George began softly. "I'm so sorry for everything you lost because of me…"

"Georgia. None of this is your fault. This is all because of the evils of one man and his influence on men like him." Cadence sighed. "Hempstead cut a deal with the DA in Texas. Even with Maddox dead they kept the deal. He's signed a statement detailing everything that happened."

"How much time will he serve?"

"Twenty five years. With good behavior, it's possible he'll be out in ten."

"Gotta love the justice system." George smiled wryly then took a deep breath. "It's okay though. Me and Mo, we've got new lives now. What're you planning on doing now?"

Cadence looked away from George and saw Dom and the others talking to Izzy. She seemed to be happy to see the big man. "I don't really know. I retired from the Bureau." From the look on Georgia's face Cadence could tell she hadn't known. "Some freelance profiling for LAPD on occasion. I guess I'll have to make the rest up as I go."

"You could keep in touch?" George sounded so hopeful.

"No I can't." Cadence gave the woman a sad smile. "I would love to, but I can't do that. It's best if it all ends here today. But you take care of yourself Georgia, and if you ever need me you know where to find me." She reached out and squeezed George's shoulder gently with her good arm. Then she turned and headed over to her daughter.

"I've missed you Dom." Izzy said in her sweet little voice. "Mama's always so sad, and I know it's because Uncle Joe went to stay with Daddy in heaven and now Mama don't know what to do no more. I heard her crying last night."

Dom cleared his throat. "Your Mom's tough kid. She'll be okay when everything's done."

Izzy looked at him for a moment. "This is my Daddy's place." she told him and pointed to the lovely dark gray granite headstone. It read, Renato Giovanni Alverino, Beloved Son and Father.1969 -2001. "Mama! Look who I found."

Dom looked up to see Cadence joining them. She looked horribly ill. Her face was pale, and deep lines were cutting into her face from pain and stress. Her dark eyes were filled with pain and sadness. "I see that. You found the whole gang didn't you?" she smiled down at her giggling daughter.

"Uh huh." Izzy agreed.

Cadence nodded hello to everyone. "Hello Toretto."

"Lake. You look like shit." he said bluntly after making sure Izzy was out of earshot.

"Always say the sweetest things don't you?" she smirked. "Guess we can't all be as pretty as you huh?"

"You look tired chica." Letty murmured to her.

"Just living Letty, just getting through the days after this fiasco."

Vince had joined them. "Thanks for saving my life Agent Lake. I heard that you told them to take me first."

"It's not Agent anymore De Laurio. Just Cadence Lake." Everyone seemed stunned except for Brian and Dom. "You guys take care of yourselves. You've got yourself a good family." She turned to Izzy. "Ready to go home Isabella Elaine?"

The little girl kissed her hand and put it to her father's headstone. "Bye Papa." she murmured. "I'm ready Mama. Is Uncle Jeremy taking us home?"

"Yep, he's waiting over there." They looked over to see a tall, handsome, blonde man waiting for the two. Cadence nodded once more at the group and walked away from them.

&&&&

Dom threw the wrench down and cursed. He couldn't concentrate and he didn't know why. This was ridiculous. It had been three weeks since Agent Lempke's funeral and he couldn't get two sets of golden brown eyes out of his head. Vince looked over from the CRX he was working on. "You okay Dom?"

"Yeah, just tired." he ground out. If he was honest he knew part of the reason. It was like Love City around his home and business lately. Everyone pairing up, everyone all lovey dovey and crap. Leon and Letty, Georgia and Vince, Brian and Mia, hell, even Jesse and Mo were making eyes at each other. It was as if someone had spiked the water with something.

Leon pulled up outside and he and a triumphant Jesse walked into the garage. "It's official!" the youngest man said with a huge smile. "No more wheelchair for me!"

Dom grinned. Finally. "That's great Jess!" Brian walked around the Miata he was tuning up to slap Jesse on the shoulder.

"We should celebrate!" Vince was smiling from ear to ear.

"Doc said Jesse was a miracle, and he was amazed by his progress and determination." Leon spoke with the pride evident in his voice.

"Well, hell, we could've told him that." Brian laughed, but then his phone rang. He walked off, leaving everyone to buzz about the excitement while he took the call. "What! Yeah, I'll go right over there." Brian looked grim as he flipped the phone closed and walked back over. "I have to check out now Dom. I'll be back in a little bit." his voice was hesitant and there was something in it that caught everyone's attention.

"What's going on Bri?" Dom asked. It didn't look like it would be good.

"No time to explain. I just have to go man." Brian was peeling off his coveralls.

"Then I'm going with you." the big man said stubbornly.

Brian frowned at him, but Dom just stared him down. Finally Brian just sighed and nodded. They were in the car moving before he spoke again. "We're going to check on Cadence. Mia got a call from Izzy's school and Mia went to pick her up. Izzy told Mia she was worried about her Mama because she wasn't eating. Good thing the kid is bright." he murmured.

Dom was surprised when they pulled up to a high priced condominium complex. They went right in and rode the elevator up to the fourth floor. There was complete silence in the apartment and Brian knocked loudly. No response. "Cadence, open the damn door! I know you're here. I saw your car." Brian yelled. "Goddamn it Cadence open the door! Mia was called to pick up Izzy!"

The men heard a stumbling inside and several moments later the door opened. It was completely dark inside the apartment, and the woman in front of them looked nothing like the woman they'd seen just weeks before. Her skin was pale, her hair was messed up and looked unbrushed. Dark circles ringed her eyes which seemed dull and lifeless. Her cheeks looked hollow, and her normally fit and athletic body was gaunt and dressed in a baggy white man's t-shirt and boxers. "Where's Izzy?" she asked hoarsely.

"Jesus Cadence." Brian muttered and pushed into the apartment. He could see where there were child's dishes that had been eaten from. "When's the last time you ate?"

"Not hungry, where's Izzy?"

Dom walked into the place following after Cadence as she trailed Brian. "Mia's got her."

"They tried calling you Cadence. You didn't answer." Brian was angry.

"I must've been sleeping. I'm real tired."

"Too tired for Isabella!" Brian shouted.

"I'm a good mother Brian!" She shouted back. "A damned good mother. Don't you tell me I'm not!"

"You're killin' yourself." Dom said quietly and the entire room stilled as Brian looked at Dom, and Cadence looked at the ground. "Not eating, not sleeping right. You're just going through the motions and it's killing you."

"What would you know about it." she muttered under her breath.

"Grab her some clothes Brian. She's coming back with us." he ordered.

"The hell I am." she snapped.

"Oh, it'll be hell all right." he said grimly, "but you're going. Even if I have to carry you out of here. Grab Izzy's stuff too Bri."

Brian was already moving into the master bedroom. Cadence felt overwhelmed and she dropped onto the couch. She just sat there staring into space. She didn't have the energy to fight him. Couldn't find the injury to do much really. "I love my daughter." she whispered.

"I don't doubt it for a minute." Dom responded. "But this isn't helping your daughter. And that's what I'm gonna do now."

The ride back to the Toretto home was silent. Izzy was already in bed by the time they got there. They'd put her in the small bedroom that Mo and Georgia had shared, and Mo bunked down with Georgia in her room. George had taken over Leon's room when he and Letty had moved out.

"You guys go to bed now." Dom spoke softly, but his voice was strong. "I'm gonna take care of this now." They all dispersed leaving him there with Cadence who sat quietly on his couch now. "First thing's first Lake. Time for a bath."

Cadence was practically catatonic as Dom carried her to the bathroom and removed her clothing. He stripped her down not saying a word. The water was running hot and steaming into the claw footed tub, and her gaze seemed caught by it. He set her in the water and went about carefully washing her body and her hair. Dom made sure to be extremely gentle washing around her gunshot wounds. They were more scars now, but were angry and raised. "Wash your face Cadence." he ordered and was surprised when she did it.

As soon as she was clean he let the water drain, and stood her on the yellow bathmat Mia kept so no one slipped. Cadence watched him from dark eyes as he dried her off carefully and then dressed her in a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers. He led her into his own bedroom and shut the door behind them. "What're you doing to yourself? What're you doing to your daughter?" His tone was questioning, not condescending or judgmental.

Tears started to leak out of the corner of her eyes. "It all fell apart. I didn't do the right things and Joe died. Vince got hurt, hell, Georgia could've died. I screwed it all up Dom." She told him in a voice raw with anguish. "I was in charge. I should have had better control of the situation."

Dom leaned forward. "Some things are beyond our control."

"But they depended on me."

Dom's mouth twisted wryly. "I know how it is to have everyone depend on you. I've been head of the family for a long time. When my Dad died, I raised Mia." Dom seemed to contemplate for a moment then must have made an inner decision. "No one wanted to go on the last heist. Jesse had lost his race to Tran and sped off and Tran had picked a fight with me. I told them get ready, and they argued. We were a man down and it was dangerous out there with truckers starting to arm themselves. I didn't care. We were doing this last job and that was that." Dom sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his hands wearily over his head. "Everything went to hell. Vince got stuck on the truck with the driver shooting at him. Letty flipped her car, and my car died. If Mia and Brian hadn't shown up when they did Vince would have died and so might the rest of us. Brian saved V's life."

Cadence approached his side and sank down next to him staring straight ahead.

"Brian found me when I was going to find Jess. I'd already made such a mess of things, but I knew I needed to find him. We were arguing when he pulled up and approached us. He was stammering, and close to tears. I heard the sound of cycles and Johnny and Lance turned the corner firing. Brian and I went after them while Mia got help for Jess. The Trans ended up dying that day, and Brian let me go." Dom looked over at the woman staring at him with rapt attention. "Jesse and Vince could've died that day. Me and Letty were beat up pretty bad, and I almost let my pride stand in the way of a true friendship with a good man. All of that was screwing up Cadence. I made those decisions when there was no need to do that shit. You; you didn't screw up, you were just doin your job."

She looked at him quietly while staring into his dark eyes. "Thank you." She murmured.

"For what?"

"For trusting me." She told him. "For sharing that with me, and for taking care of me and Izzy."

"Well, you know, that Izzy is a bit bossy." He grinned. "She'd have probably made us take care of you."

She laughed shortly. "She is a bossy little thing. I don't know where she gets it from. Probably her father."

"No, I have a feeling that trait is all about her mommy." He teased. "You have a beautiful little girl Cadence. Time to stop feeling sorry for yourself, and start thinking about her." When it looked like she was going to protest he held up a hand. "I'm not saying you're a bad mom. Anyone can look at Izzy and see she's a healthy, happy kid, if a little serious. But if you aren't taking care of yourself that's gonna affect her. Don't do anything that'll take you away from her."

"Why are you doing all this Dom? After everything we said the last time we talked, why are you here?"

"Because any way I looked at it I couldn't turn my back on you. I couldn't turn my back on Isabella."

Her heart beat frantically in her chest. Cadence hesitated for an instant before moving forward and putting her lips to his. She kept one hand on the bed, and the other steadied herself by resting on his chest. She kissed him gently, exploring his mouth slowly. Dom didn't pull away, but neither did he touch her. He returned her kiss, but stayed in his spot. Finally she pulled back ending the kiss. His eyes were hooded and she couldn't read them. Cadence was confused. Past confused really. She didn't know what the hell she was doing any more. "I'm tired."

"We're going to sleep." He told her getting up. "Then in the morning you're eating something."

She stood looking at him. "Where am I sleeping?"

"Here…with me." He told her bluntly. "I'm going to make sure you get sleep, and get food before letting you out of my sight."

"You don't trust me?"

"Nope." He proceeded to strip down to his boxers and crawled into bed. He looked at her with no expression showing on his face. Slowly she moved to the empty side and crawled in between the sheets. She could feel the heat radiating off of his body. She knew she shouldn't do it, she knew she should keep her distance, but she was so tired of being cold. Cadence moved over on the bed and curled into his warmth. Dom didn't hesitate to put his arms around her and pull her closer. She was asleep within moments.

&&

_She rounded the corner to see Joe lying in his own blood. Another man lay dead but Cadence didn't care about him. She knelt down using the frame of the garage as cover and felt for Joe's pulse. It fluttered faintly under her finger. She looked around the corner keeping low, and saw the other man standing outside of the office door. She could hear voices inside and they were raised in anger._

_The man standing guard saw her and started moving forward as if in slow motion. Tires squealed behind her and she turned to see Dominic jumping from his car and rushing forward. She heard her voice slow and strange yelling at him to get down, but then shots rang out and she saw them rip through Dom's chest and throat. Bullet after bullet popped into him and his body jerked with each hit. His body dropped to the ground with blood running thick and dark from his mouth. Cadence screamed and ran._

She jerked up in the bed screaming. Sobs were already tearing at her throat, and Dom shot up in the bed next to her. His arms were immediately around her, and he rocked her back and forth trying to soothe her. Her tears splashed against his chest

"It's okay, shhh, it's okay Cadence." He murmured. The only thing he could think was that she'd had a bad dream. "It's okay baby."

"They killed you, they killed Joe and then they killed you." She managed as the sobs wracked her body. "You both died and it was all my fault."

"I'm okay Cadence. I didn't get shot. It was just a dream baby. Just a dream." He reassured her. "It wasn't your fault Joe died. He chose to be an agent and unfortunately he was shot by a very bad man. That man's actions weren't your fault." Dom kept his voice calm and her sobs were quieting.

"It was so real, seeing you die. I don't even know you and it felt like it ripped me apart." She sighed out slowly.

"I don't know what it is either Cadence." He told her truthfully. "Sometimes people just have a connection. Whether they should, or shouldn't."

"And that's us?"

"Yeah, that's us." Dom slid back down and pulled her with him until they were both lying on their sides. His arm rested on her hip and he watched as her eyes drifted shut again.

"Brian was right." She murmured as sleep started to claim her. "You're a very good man Dominic Toretto."


	12. Chapter 12

"Why don't you got no hair?" The little girl's voice floated to him. In his position under the car Dom grinned.

"Cuz I shave my head."

"Why?"

"Cuz then I don't have to worry about it. You think I should grow it out?"

"No. Why doesn't Vince shave his face?"

"He likes to be all scruffy."

The little girl tried out the word. "Scruffy. Why does Mama sleep in your bed?"

"Sometimes your Mama has bad dreams and needs help getting back to sleep." He told her rolling out to look at her. Cadence and Izzy had been with them for a month now. Dom and the team made sure Cadence got to her physical therapy, and they made sure she took care of herself. It was still hard going with her trying to work through the guilt she felt, but at least now she was trying. He didn't know how it happened, but after that first night she just stayed in his room. Nothing had happened, except for him holding her after an occasional nightmare. And every morning they woke up wrapped up together. "Does it bother you?" 

Izzy was spinning in a slow circle. The little girl was dressed in overalls over a little yellow t-shirt. Her brown curls were tousled from where she'd been playing all afternoon, and the barrette that had started on the side of her head was falling out. She stopped and smiled at him, her little dimples winking. "No." 

"Good."

"Your eyes are brown like mine." She told him. "That means your Mama or Daddy's eyes were brown." 

She was such a smart little girl. "How was school today?" 

Izzy shrugged. "I don't think the other kids like me."

"Not possible."

"What's broked on that car?"

"Nothing, just changing the oil."

"Does Brian stay with Mia cuz she gets bad dreams?"

Dom hid a smile. "Yeah."

"I saw George and Vince kissin'. Are theys gonna get married?"

"I don't know."

"My Mama and Daddy weren't married. Mama and Daddy had a fight one time." The little girl looked uneasy. She looked around to make sure no one else was around and continued in a whisper. "Mama said they should get married cuz they loved each other, and Daddy said they didn't need no piece of paper to prove they loved each other. Then Mama asked him why he didn't want to get married, and Daddy said it just didn't matter to him. It made Mama sad." Izzy looked sad. "I don't know what he meant, do you Dom?"

Dom looked at the little girl thoughtfully. How old had Izzy been when she'd heard that conversation, yet she remembered it? How could a man look at Cadence, who'd given birth to the man's daughter, and not marry her? "I don't understand it either Izzy." He told her softly.

Izzy began spinning again. "I love you Dom."

"I love you too Izzy." He told her and went back to work on the oil change.

Her arm hurt badly. She was covered in sweat from the therapy session, and she'd decided her therapist was a sadistic son of a bitch. Cadence walked into the house she and her daughter had been staying in for the past few weeks and headed directly up the stairs. Mia headed into the kitchen to start on dinner after telling Cadence to soak in the tub for a while. She and Mia had become friends in the past few weeks. True friends, not just two people chit chatting occasionally. It was strange having real friends again. All of the team seemed to feel comfortable in her presence and she'd never have expected that.

She drew the bath and threw in some bath beads for scent. Then she sank deep into the big, old fashioned tub. She needed to go by her condo and check things out. She was sure it was a mess. Plus, it was probably time she started thinking about getting back to her normal life. Everyone here had been so great to her, but this wasn't her home, and she was taking up their space.

Vince leaned in and kissed George's neck. They were in his room watching TV, just relaxing before dinner, and they'd cuddled up together on the bed. They hadn't slept together yet, but it was getting more and more difficult to stop. He bit gently and she giggled, but exposed her neck for more. Vince found his hands moving of their own accord and he tugged her shirt out of her pants. Her hands had moved up and were rubbing his neck lightly as she kissed his shoulder.

George was going crazy. She knew he wanted to take it slow, and she appreciated that, really she did, but she wanted him so bad and she was ready to move to the next step. That step included sex, and as far as she was concerned, lots of it. His hand made its way under her shirt and brushed along her bra covered breast. She arched into his hand, and their mouths finally clasped together. She buried one of her hands in his thick, soft hair, and the other made its way under the tank top he was wearing. That contact wasn't good enough so she dragged the shirt up and over his head, their lips only parting for a moment. Vince pressed his body against hers, and she ground her pelvis against his. "Vince, I want you." She murmured.

"We shouldn't." he moaned as she wrapped her jean clad legs around him and pushed her pubic area against his erection.

"Yes we should." She moved both of her hands down to his pants, and met his gaze evenly. She started to unbutton and then to unzip.

"George! Vince! Dinner!" Mo's voice shouted through the door.

Vince dropped his head to George's chest as her hands stilled. He started snickering, and she pushed him off of her. "What?" he asked when he saw she was pissed.

"You're glad! You're glad they stopped us." She accused.

Vince ran his hand through his hair. "Sort of, yeah."

"You don't want me?"

"Georgia, you know that isn't true. I want you real bad. But I'm trying to take it slow. Trying to treat you like a lady, show you I respect you."

"I know you respect me Vince. I've had it up to here with your respect!" she pushed her hand over her head. "I want action!" She stomped her foot once and left the room.

Vince just watched her go, speechless.


	13. Chapter 13

Dinner seemed unusually quiet. Dom frowned because he couldn't quite figure it out. Then he realized that George, who'd become more animated and cheerful since her husband died, wasn't talking. In fact she kept throwing nasty looks Vince's way. Interesting. Everyone else seemed aware of the tension and they were all remaining quiet. Izzy seemed to be the only person holding any type of conversation whatsoever. She chattered on about her day and her teacher.

Cadence waited until after dinner, and after Izzy went to bed, before broaching the subject of them going back home. Everyone had gathered in the living room and she found she was a bit nervous. "I'm thinking that Izzy and I are gonna move home this weekend." Dead silence. Well, she thought, that didn't go as well as I thought it would. You'd think they'd be happy to have their space back.

Dom stared at her with black eyes. "I think Cadence and I need to have a discussion in private." he spoke softly and in the tone that everyone knew was bad news. Everyone looked away from the two as Dom stood and pointed up the stairs. Cadence lifted her head high. Did he think he could just order her around and she'd do it? "Now Cadence." When she heard the tone of his voice her eyes widened and she headed up the stairs.

As soon as he entered his bedroom behind her she turned and glowered at him. "I'm not one of your little team mates that you can just order me around Dom. I don't appreciate it! I'm a grown woman." She snapped and her eyes flashed with anger. "You can just take your Neanderthal attitude and stick it up your…"

He abruptly cut her off by grabbing her by the shoulders and kissing her hard. When he finally pulled away she was speechless. "Are you gonna shut up now?" he growled. Cadence nodded slowly and raised her fingers to her tender lips. "Good! Why are you even thinking about moving out when you still need someone to take you to therapy? And how about getting Izzy to school? Did you consider that? You can't drive on your own yet."

"We're taking up your space." She murmured.

"Has anyone here complained? Has anyone here said, oh, Cadence we can't wait until you move out?"

"No."

"Then don't be an idiot!"

Cadence sank onto the edge of the bed. "Eventually we have to go back to our other life Dom. We can't stay here forever."

Dom sighed and "I'm not saying stay here forever Cadence. I'm just saying to stay until you're well enough to do all that stuff for yourself and Isabella." He reached out and took her right hand in his. She just didn't have the strength in it like she used to. He knew it bothered her; knew it made her feel inadequate. "I know that it bothers you, sleeping in here with me."

Her head jerked up. Did he know how she was starting to feel about him? How waking up every morning in his arms with his smell everywhere was driving her crazy?

Dom let go of her hand and leaned forward. "I know it bugs you to sleep in the same bed as a convicted felon. If you'd feel better about it I can sleep on the couch downstairs."

She couldn't help it, she started to laugh. "Dom, do you wanna know something? The thought that you're a ex con hadn't crossed my mind the entire time I've been here." She was shaking her head. "Not once. But sleeping so close to you night after night does bug me. It's driving me crazy. Feeling you, smelling you, not having you. You've been so good to us, and Izzy adores you. I just can't keep sleeping here night after night. It only makes the thought of leaving harder."

Dom moved in slowly this time and caught her mouth with his. This kiss wasn't hard or bruising like the last. This one was lazy and slow; almost like he was savoring the taste of her. One of his large hands cupped her face and his thumb brushed gently back and forth across her cheek. It wasn't long before Cadence began to explore his mouth the same way he explored hers. It seemed like an eternity that they sat there leisurely sharing kisses. Finally, Dom pulled away and dropped a kiss to her forehead. "Stay." He said simply. "Stay with me. Not because you're still in therapy, or because Izzy needs rides to school. Stay because I want you here with me."

Cadence searched his eyes, "Okay. I'll stay. But we do need to go by my apartment and clean it up."

Vince made his way down stairs to the large open area of the basement. Jesse and Mo were playing some video game and giggling. Georgia's bedroom door was shut at the end of the hall. As soon as he started walking towards it Mo started humming the Jaws theme song. Jesse tried to hide a snicker. Vince ignored them and rapped softly on the door. He heard a muffled 'come in' and opened the door.

Georgia stood in the middle of the room staring in her closet. She'd obviously just taken a shower because her hair was damp and curly. The silky blue robe she was wearing clung to several parts of her body where she'd missed when drying off. She turned to look at Vince coolly. "There something I can help you with Vince?"

"Ah, come on Georgia, don't be this way." He sighed. "Most girls would love it that a man was with them with or without sex."

She stood facing him fully now with her arms crossed over her chest. "Your biggest mistake is thinking I'm most girls."

"Georgia, don't you know by now I'm crazy about you? Don't you know that can hardly sleep at night just with wanting to see you smile at me again? Or how about the fact that I walk around with half a hard on all day long because I think of how sexy you are?"

Georgia's lower lip trembled slightly. "Then why won't make love to me? Is it because of John?" She winced at the name.

"No." he denied. "No, that isn't it at all. Georgia, you're the first woman I've ever really been interested in besides Mia. Every other girl I been with has been just for sex. Never with any feelings. Then I meet you and it's all different. I just want you to know how different you are."

George looked at the handsome man in front of her. His face was so dear to her. "That is probably the nicest thing I've ever heard." She told him and moved forward. Georgia wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up into his eyes. "You're different for me too Vince."

Their lips touched and Vince pulled her tight against his body, lifting her off of her feet.


	14. Chapter 14

Cadence walked into the Los Angeles Police hub and looked around. It only took her a moment to find who she was looking for. "Charles Marlow?" she said to the older, balding man seated at a desk.

He looked up at her and squinted for a moment. "Agent Lake?"

"Only Cadence Lake now sir."

He gave her a warm smile. "Please, sit down." he offered her the chair across from him. She sat down quickly. "Would you like some horrible coffee?" he asked with a chuckle. "I know it's got to be one of the oldest clichés that cops make horrible coffee, but in this case it's also true."

"No, thank you. You said over the phone you needed my help?"

"Yeah. We understand you're living with Dominic Toretto, and one of ours, Brian O'Connor?"

Cadence became instantly uneasy. "Yes."

Marlow's smile widened. "Don't worry Lake, we aren't hunting for anything on Toretto or his people. This is about Igor Rochanimov."

"Rochanimov? Toretto's team, hell, most of his friends have nothing to do with Rochanimov"

"We know, which is why this works out. We know that Rochanimov has been hanging with the Trans. We think this Lester Tran is trying to take up where his cousins left off. Trying to move in and be bigger and badder than Johnny and Lance combined." Marlow leaned wearily against his desk. Rochanimov has gone underground. We can't seem to find him. We know Tran's hiding him, but we don't know where. These street races are the only place he's been seen."

"And?"

"And, we want to set up a sting in the races. Everyone there except for Tran, his cronies, and Rochanimov are safe. We'll bring them in for appearance, but we'll also let em go."

"You want to use the races as a trap for this Rochanimov?"

"Yeah. But, we need to get the racers working with us."

Cadence was shaking her head. "I don't know Marlow. That whole society is close knit. They might hate each other, but I don't see them turning on each other."

"Weren't Trans responsible for the one young boy getting pretty hurt? Don't they realize that Rochanimov is dangerous? We aren't just talking pot here Cadence. We're talking hardcore."

Cadence felt ill. She knew what Marlow was saying made sense, but she didn't think Dom would like it. Would he do it if she could guarantee he and his friends wouldn't suffer? "What kind of guarantee do I have that Toretto and his friends won't get arrested? You say one thing, but if they're racing, that's illegal. Some of your cops might get caught up in the moment."

"I'll swear it. I'll have my Captain swear it."

"I'll want something in writing." she told him. "I'll approach them, but no promises. This is gonna take me some time."

Marlow thanked her enthusiastically, and she left the precinct. Shit, Dom was not going to be happy with this. He really wasn't going to be happy when he realized she'd driven herself. Therapy was improving the use of her arm, but she wasn't a hundred percent yet. Maybe he wouldn't find out.

"Why is your face red?"

"I'm mad."

"Are yous mad at Mama?"

"Yes."

"Was she bad?"

"Yes."

"What'd she did?" Izzy asked curiously. Her favorite person in the whole world wasn't happy, and her other most favorite person in the whole world was the cause.

"She went driving with her hurt arm. That isn't safe." Dom told the little girl patiently. She stopped skipping and grinned up at him. He couldn't help himself but to grin back.

"Is Mama gonna get a spankin's?"

"Maybe."

"Uh oh." the little girl blinked at him. "I's gonna go see Mia. I don't want no spankin's."

Dom watched her head into the house and just shook his head. Obviously she wasn't gonna try to save her Mama. The thought made Dom grin. The grin was wiped away as the small Mercedes pulled into the driveway. He saw the oh shit look on Cadence's face before her expressions closed down. She managed to get out of the car and head up the walk to him.

They stared at each other silently. Finally, she broke. "I'm sorry. I had something I had to take care of."

"Something that one of us couldn't take you too?" he said in a dark voice.

"Yeah actually. I didn't know which one of you would have enjoyed a trip to the police station."

"Driving yourself was stupid and irresponsible Cadence. No matter where you had to go. What would have happened if your arm had given out and you'd hurt somebody? Or yourself? What if you'd killed somebody or yourself?"

"I'm sorry Dom. I am."

"What was so important at the police station?" he frowned as she winced at his question.

"I'll tell you inside. My arm hurts and I don't want to stand in this heat while you yell at me about that."

Half an hour later she lay on her back on the bed as Dom paced back and forth. "They want us to narc?"

"It isn't like that Dom. Rochanimov is a dangerous man. Very dangerous. Now Tran's working with him. Harboring him. Marlow wants to take Tran and Rochanimov down. But he doesn't want to hassle you or your friends."

"You trust this guy?"

"God, I don't know. All I told him was that I'd bring it up. Do I want them to take Rochanimov away? Yes. I've seen pictures of what he and his drugs do. Do I want to jeopardize you, your family, or your friends? No. Do I want you to go against your feelings or beliefs? No. Whatever you decide is just that… your decision."

"And you'll support me no matter what I decide?" he looked at her as if he didn't believe her.

Cadence looked him in the eye. "Yes Dominic. I'll support you all the way."

Dom lay on his back staring at the ceiling. He and his friends were taking an awful big risk. Part of him still wanted to change his mind and call the whole thing off, but then he remembered talking to Hector. He remembered his friend telling him about the fourteen year old sister of Hector's pal Marco. The girl who'd gotten involved with Rochanimov and now lived in a mental ward cuz her mind was scrambled. Dom knew none of his would get mixed up in that, but others weren't so lucky.

So, the plan had been put into effect. They'd kept it simple. Hector, Edwin, and Team Toretto knew about the sting. No one else did. They'd agreed that it would be more realistic that way. When he'd told Cadence he and his friends would do it she hadn't blinked. She'd made two phone calls, and the next thing he knew they had something in writing from the district attorney's office stating that the only parties for which charges would be brought against in this action was one Igor Rochanimov and any parties assisting Rochanimov. Well, it said something like that. What it basically meant is that as long as they weren't helping old Igor, they were clear.

It just seemed odd. Dom had never been a narc. Now he felt like he was walking a fine line. Cadence shifted on the other side of the bed and he looked over at her. She lay on her side facing him, with her knees drawn close to her chest. One hand lay under her cheek, and the other lay on the bed next to him. She was dressed in one of his tanks and a pair of white cotton underwear. Dom watched as her facial muscles tightened and relaxed. As soon as he heard the small whimper escape her throat he reached over and pulled her close. She relaxed almost instantly and curled into his warmth with a sigh.

"What are you doing?" she murmured coming half awake.

"Thinking." He responded. "Just thinking. Go back to sleep."

"Are you thinking of the set up?" Cadence stretched her body out against his.

"Yeah." He figured this was where she gave him the pep talk. Dom wasn't sure he wanted to hear it. He wasn't sure she understood where he came from. After all, she'd been a cop.

"If you're having doubts call it off." She told him.

Dom's head moved quickly to look in her eyes. He saw she was sincere.

"If you don't feel it's right, call it off. I told you I'd support whatever you decided." He moved quickly and caught her lips with his kissing her fiercely.

Dom rolled over onto his side. They slept together night after night, and even though the tension between them was building neither of them had pushed it any farther than a few kisses here and there. Perhaps they'd feared their differences were too pronounced. Dom was a man who normally got what he wanted when he wanted it, but Cadence had been something different. Now her arms wound around his neck pulling him farther into the kiss that was scorching. Dom's muscled arms pulled her lithe body onto his as he rolled onto his back. "We should stop." He murmured.

"I don't want to stop." She told him as she pulled away and looked him directly in the eye. "I go to sleep wanting you. I wake up wanting to taste you."

Dom looked at her flushed face. She was like nothing he'd ever experienced. He leaned his head up and tasted her lips again. "I know those feelings." He murmured. "It's torture having you in my bed every night and not touching you more than just to stop a nightmare."

"I'm not asking you to stop Dominic. I don't want you to stop."

Vince and Georgia sat on the couch in the basement, cuddled close as they watched Spiderman. Occasionally his hand would caress up and down her arm. Georgia could tell it was just a subconscious movement on his part; almost reassuring. He was completely engrossed in the movie. She liked that. Liked that even involved with something else so totally he still wanted to make sure she was with him. It made her feel good.

Slowly George felt her old personality returning. The girl who'd smiled and liked to have fun. That girl had been hidden away for so long that George had been sure she was gone for good. She hadn't been. She'd merely hid from John. The past few years of her life had been wild and hectic. Now she and Mo were in a whole new world, and they were adjusting. George hadn't expected this thing with Vince, and a part of her was terrified by it. Besides John the only other romantic experience she'd really had was her high school sweetheart. That had ended badly. Then again, what high school romance didn't end badly? At that age everything was emotions.

Now she had Vince; a man who acted so gruff and brooding, but who treated her like she was some precious glass bauble not to be mistreated for fear of fracture. A part of her loved this treatment. It was nice being treated with gentleness. The other part of her however was going crazy. She wasn't some delicate flower that would bruise if he touched her!

Even after their long talk about how they felt he hadn't made love to her. She was trying to be patient. She knew she should feel beyond special that he didn't see her as a quick lay, and she did feel special, but she'd like to feel special while they were having sex. George began running her hand up and down his thigh. She kept her attention on the television in front of her the whole time.

Vince felt her hand begin to knead his leg and he almost sighed. She was watching the movie so he figured she was caught up in it and didn't even know what she was doing. Basically what she was doing was driving him crazy!

He was trying to hard to show her how different she was. How special she was. If he didn't take her to bed soon though he was gonna go out of his mind. Vince moved his hand to dip into the baggy cotton top she wore. George wasn't wearing a bra and his hand met smooth flesh as it inched down to gently fondle her full breast. The nipple pebbled in his palm, and a small gasp escaped her. Georgia didn't waste another moment. She turned around and practically devoured Vince. 

Dom had Cadence flat on her back and as his tongue tangled with hers, his hand was stroking underneath her breast. All he wore was a pair of cotton pants and his erection was already straining against the normally loose material. Both of their bodies were on fire, and Cadence was straining against him with need. "I want you so much Dominic." She whispered. "I want you in me, and on me. I love how you feel against me."

"Cadence." He muttered. He was drunk on her. Everything about her went to his head and intoxicated him. Dom moved his hand to her waist and began to slide the cotton panties off of her body.

"Mama?"

Dom stilled immediately and slid off of Cadence, who sat up to look at her little girl standing just inside the doorway. Izzy was rubbing her eyes sleepily. "What's up baby?" Cadence tried to hide the small smile from her face as Dom collected himself.

All Dom could hope was that he hadn't mentally damaged Isabella for life. He almost groaned in horror. He looked at the little girl but she didn't seem to realize she'd interrupted anything.

"I had a bad dream." The little girl mumbled. "Can I sleep with you?"

Cadence looked at Dom, "Maybe I'll come sleep with you baby."

"Come here Izzy." Dom told her in a gentle grumble. The girl didn't hesitate and Dom lifted her up and laid her in the bed between him and Cadence. "Now, what was that dream about?"

"Monsters got you and Mama." Izzy murmured sleepily. "They pulled yous under the bed."

"Poor baby." Cadence kissed Izzy's forehead and snuggled the warm little body. She and Dom faced each other with Izzy in between and for a moment Cadence felt the bittersweet sting of knowing Izzy's Daddy never cared the way Dom seemed to.

"Night Mama." Izzy was already falling asleep. "Night Daddy."

Dom's eyes opened wide and Cadence looked at him in shock. He looked at the little girl and felt something tugging deep inside. He took Cadence's hand in his and squeezed it. They fell asleep like that. 

Georgia writhed against Vince. She leaned back momentarily to pull his tank top over his head and then lowered her mouth to move it across his pectoral muscles. He tasted so good. Her hands didn't waste any time before moving down and beginning to remove the jeans he was wearing.

Vince had managed to pull her shorts and panties off at the same time. His fingers brushed against her clit causing her to jerk slightly with the sensation. "You like that Baby?" he murmured as she began tugging his pants down. Vince rubbed his thumb against the sensitive nub again and felt her becoming even moister to his touch.

"God yes." She moaned. "I want you Vince. No more putting me off." Georgia freed his erection from his boxers and ran her hand along the length of him. She didn't even give him a moment to reconsider. Georgia positioned herself quickly and slid down his length until he was fully inside of her. They both stilled to let her become accustomed to the way he stretched and filled her. Vince's head was thrown back against the couch in pure heaven and George leaned her head into the dip of his neck. Slowly she began moving up and down while rolling her hips. "You feel amazing." She practically whimpered. Sex had never been this good.

Oh my god, Vince thought. It was so good. He almost came as soon as she slid down him. Now she was moving, setting her own pace, and as he looked at her he thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Vince began to move with her, and their tempo increased. "God Baby." Vince choked and leaned his head up and against her chest. She still wore the t-shirt and Vince could only imagine the picture they made. Her in her top and nothing else, him with his pants down to his knees. Even that thought ended up turning him on even more if that was possible. Vince grabbed onto her back and flipped her onto it. Now he covered her and he moved in and out of her as she wrapped her legs around his hips. V buried his face into her soft, sweet neck, and licked and nibbled. Small keening moans were making their way out her throat as she came close to hitting her climax. Vince raised his mouth and kissed her to muffle the cries. Two more thrusts took them both over the edge, and as her inner muscles clinched around him he slowed his thrusts. 

Vince kissed her neck and collarbone. "I'm sorry." He murmured. "I should have made it better for you."

"V, that was awesome. There's nothing you could've done better. Although, you can always try again later." She grinned up at him. "Practice makes perfect."  
"Look at you lookin' all pleased with yourself." He reached down and bit her causing her to giggle. Vince stood and pulled up his pants, only zipping them, not buttoning. Before she could move he reached down, swung her up, and put her over his shoulder. She was laughing and shrieking as he carried her off to his bedroom. "Practice makes perfect huh?" Were the last words he uttered as he shut the door.


	15. Chapter 15

George was grinning wickedly as she finished filing the last of that month's invoices. Even after all the fuss of John had settled down she'd kept working at the shop. She enjoyed it; enjoyed the buzz of activity, and the way she kept everything orderly. Mo had brought lunch over from the diner and currently she was watching her sister with some amusement.

"Was it that good?" Mo asked innocently.

"Hm, what?" Georgia looked at her sister.

"Was the sex that good?"

"Maureen!" Georgia blushed furiously.

"Oh come on George, I'm almost eighteen." Mo sighed. She'd wanted to talk to her sister about this for awhile and never seemed to catch her alone.

George looked at her sister. "Have you ever had sex Mo?"

"Nope."

For a moment Georgia felt relieved. "Have you wanted to?"

"Not before now." Mo said honestly. She only hesitated for a moment. "But, ever since I met Jesse, I've been having all these feelings and urges. I mean, I know all about sex, I'm not a kid. But, what if I'm not experienced enough for him? What if I disappoint him when we finally do have sex?"

George walked over and sat down next to her little sister. "Why haven't you and Jesse had sex?"

"Jesse won't touch me until I'm eighteen." Mo pouted. "Oh, he'll kiss me, but only after I kiss him first. It's like he thinks that he'll get into trouble for touching me."

Georgia's respect for Jesse increased several notches. What a good boy. "So, when you turn eighteen you want to have sex with Jesse?"

"No. I want to make love to Jesse." Mo's pretty features softened. "I know there's a difference. I love Jesse Georgia. I know you'll probably tell me I'm too young to know what real love is, but I know that this is real."

"I believe you Mo. How does Jesse feel?"

"I know I turn him on." Maureen blushed. "Sometimes it's obvious. But he never takes it further than a few kisses. Sometimes I see him looking at me with this soft look in his eyes. And whenever we're together he treats me like spun glass. Gosh, and when we talk….we can talk for hours." Mo smiled shyly. "He told me he loves me."

Georgia almost cried. Maureen wasn't a kid anymore. Maybe this was just a first crush, but then again, maybe it was the real deal. Hell, she'd found the real deal here, why couldn't Mo? "Well, everything I've seen and heard tells me that Jesse is a man of his word."

"Thanks George!" Mo got up to leave.

"Oh and Mo?" George waited for Maureen to face her. "It was phenomenal." She said grinning again.  
Cadence was busy folding laundry in the bedroom. Izzy was at school, the guys were at work, the other girls were at work, and she'd been cleaning all morning. Now she had the portable radio in Dom's room playing, she was shaking her booty to the music, and she was folding their clothes. It was interesting this whole stay at home and do the wife and mom thing. Not that she and Dom had that kind of relationship, but… Anyway. She hoped he didn't get upset with her for doing his laundry. Today was the first time she'd done it. He hadn't said anything about her cleaning the house. Maybe he didn't realize she was the one doing it?

She figured she'd finish putting the clothes away, and then head downstairs to plan dinner. Then maybe she could squeeze in a nap, or a jog, whichever seemed more tempting at the time. Cadence didn't want to get out of shape just because she wasn't working any longer. She'd just finished putting his boxers away when the voice startled her.

"What are you doing?"

Cadence shrieked and jumped a foot in the air. "Jesus Dominic! What the hell are you trying to do give me a frigging heart attack?"

Dom moved from the doorway with a chuckle. "Sorry. What are you doing?"

"Finishing the laundry." She said and relaxed. "I got everything cleaned, and the laundry's done. I figured after this I'd head downstairs and plan dinner." She shut the drawer and turned to face him. In the meantime he'd moved closer to her.

"You getting all domestic on me Lake?" he murmured and put his hands on her hips.

"Just keeping busy Toretto." she shot back.

Dom lowered his head and licked her lips with a flick of his tongue. She shuddered slightly and her eyes closed halfway. He smiled knowing she'd liked it. This was the reason he'd come home today. To see her. To be with her. They were constantly surrounded by everyone else, but now everyone was gone and Isabella was at school. Dom delved his tongue deeply into her mouth reveling in her taste.

Cadence wrapped her arms around his waist enjoying the feel of his muscular body next to hers. He cradled her head with one large hand and began working on the buttons of her button down tank top with the other. Cadence grabbed a hold of both sides of his work shirt and pulled it over his head. He smiled at her as she ran her hands up and down his chest; then he pulled the top off of her shoulders. Dom kissed each of her scars tenderly and it almost brought tears to her eyes.

She moved her hands to his waist and began to undo his jeans with trembling fingers. Dom had slipped his hands into the waistband of her stretchy pants and was kneading her ass. It wasn't long until they'd completely undressed each other. He sank down on the edge of the bed and began to trail kisses over her belly. Cadence stretched out on the bed, and he stretched out next to her. She found herself captivated by his erection and ran a hand over the silky, smooth skin. His eyes were closed in pleasure as she grasped and rubbed him. "Do you have protection?"

"I got some." he murmured. "I didn't know if we would, but I wanted to be ready if we did." Dom opened the drawer of his nightstand and took out a small foil packet.

"I'm glad." she whispered back. She opened the packet and proceeded to roll it onto him. "I'm so glad."

Dom moved his hand back to the side of her face and brought her in for more kisses. He couldn't get enough of her. Not her kisses, not her body, not any of her. He moved his free hand down and rubbed his thumb gently along her clit. She moved against him and he slid his thumb down and into her wet heat. Dom continued his ministrations; slowly rubbing her clit, sliding down and inside, and then up again. Her hands roamed his body, and her mouth nibbled and teased at his neck and pectorals.

Finally, when she was so very wet he removed his hand and pulled her leg up to his waist. After what seemed like an eternity he slid inside of her. She was so very tight, and so very perfect. Cadence couldn't remember ever being filled so fully. Dom began to rock into her and the sensations he caused made every part of her body tingle. It felt the same for him and doubled when she began to match his movements. They both knew that no matter how much they might want it to, this first time wasn't going to last long. They'd wanted each other too much, for too long.

Cadence wrapped her long legs around his waist, and her arms and hands still caressed him. Dom buried his face in her sweet, soft neck, and rode the sensations as they washed over the both of them. It wasn't long before she hit the peak and crashed over. Dom fell shortly after.


	16. Chapter 16

It was race night

It was race night. The street was crowded and the cars were parked so that they could be viewed and admired. Team Toretto had shown up and Dom and Hector were in the middle of outlining terms. Leon stood next to his car and surveyed the crowds. Busy night, lots of people. Letty stood over with Mia, Cadence, and George. They were currently making snide comments concerning some of the skanks who couldn't seem to keep their hands to themselves. Maureen had stayed home that night, studying for a major test the next Monday was just one of the reasons. Jesse and Vince were slightly behind Dom.

"I'm thinking I might want to race against the great Dominic Toretto tonight." Lester Tran spoke as he approached.

"Anyone can race." Dom said. "Just have to buy in. Two large."

"Monopoly money." Tran smiled smugly. He took a wad out of his pocket and counted out the entry fee. "That your new girl Toretto?" he asked nodding towards Cadence.

Dom looked over at her. She'd worn black leather pants with purple lightning up the sides, and a matching bustier. The top didn't cover her belly button, which was taut and tanned. Her short choppy hair was tousled wickedly and she looked extremely hot. He felt his blood pressure rise just looking at her. "She's mine."

"That's too bad. She looks like a lot of fun." Tran said conversationally. "But then again, so does the redhead. You fuck her too?"

Vince started to take a step forward but stopped himself. Still, his jaw and fists were clenched in anger. Dom regarded Tran coolly. There was something….off about the other man, besides his big mouth. "I wouldn't be talking about Vince's girl if I were you Tran."

"I was just wondering. I mean, you knocked Letty's boots for a while, and she's Leon's now. I was just thinking maybe you got first dibs on the new puss until you got bored." the man let out a giggle.

That's when Dom figured it out. The kid was flying higher than a fucking kite. Obviously he wasn't only in business with Rochanimov, but he was the man's client as well. Pathetic and sad really. "I'm only gonna warn you once Lester. I wouldn't let any of my people hear anything like that coming out of your mouth. Letty and I were once a couple, now we're friends and she's with one of my closest friends."

"Trash talking Toretto ain't gonna win you no friends Tran." Hector was getting pissed. This asshole was bringing hardcore drugs into their world. Feuding between groups wasn't unheard of, but this was bullshit.

"One day you morons are gonna realize kissing Toretto's ass is a waste of fucking time." Tran shrugged. "I'm buyin in. See you at the finish line."

He walked away from them and over to the man Cadence had pointed out to Dom months before. Dom almost sighed. They'd made it through one crisis only to be handed this one. Well, hopefully tonight this one was getting taken care of.

They finished collecting the money and handing it to Hector. Dom began to make his way back to Cadence.

"Hi Dom!"

He looked over to see to buxom blondes smiling at him. "Ladies." He recognized one of the girls as a girl he'd messed around with once upon a time after Letty, but before Cadence. Her name was Missy, or Michelle.

"This is my friend Sarah." the girl said brightly.

Sarah moistened her lips with her tongue and leaned forward somewhat suggestively. "Misty was telling me you like to have a real good time."

"Who doesn't?" he smiled politely.

The blonde pushed her hand up against his chest and he thought, uh oh. "Well, Misty and I love to have a good time, and we were thinking that the three of us could have one together tonight after the races." Misty pressed her breasts against his arm. They were very warm.

"Um, well, as tempting as that is girls…"

"Is that what you are Dom? Tempted?" Cadence's huskier voice came from slightly behind them. She leveled a stare at both girls. "Beat it. If he's interested he'll find you later." The two girls blinked in confusion, but then nodded and walked off.

"We were just talking…" he began lamely.

"That what you used to tell Letty?" she asked with raised eyebrows. "Don't worry Dom. It isn't like we made each other any promises. We were attracted, we fucked, now obviously it's done. I'll be moving back to my apartment tomorrow." Cadence turned on her heel to leave.

Dom reached out and spun her around. "Wait one fucking minute! You didn't even give me a chance to tell those girls I wasn't interested."

"I've played this game before Dom. And I am not interested in playing it again. And I refuse to put Isabella in a situation where she gets hurt again. This time she's older, and she'll remember."

"Bullshit Cadence." Dom was pissed. "Don't you dare use Izzy as an excuse because you get scared! You think she doesn't remember you and her daddy? Then you're stupid. She's told me about it. This isn't any fucking game. I was being polite. I was about to tell them as tempting as their offer I was taken." Dom let go of her and shook his head. She'd gone white when he'd mentioned Izzy remembering the past. "Fucking coward, and tonight we don't have time for this shit."

Cadence felt stupid watching him walk away. She didn't really think he'd screw around. She'd just fallen into old habits. Hurt him before he hurt her. She sighed. Now she'd have to apologize. As for her other comment about moving out…

"You look tense." The heavy Ukrainian accent flagged him before she even turned to look at his face.

"Just a little." she said with a wan smile. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to look vulnerable.

"Fight with your lover?" he asked. Up close Igor Rochanimov was a handsome man, but to Cadence's eyes he was repulsive because of how he lived his life.

"I thought he was. Now, I guess not." Cadence let her fears slip into her voice.

Rochanimov reached out and ran a finger down her exposed arm. "Beautiful woman like yourself should not have to question these things."

Dom had walked over to the Team who seemed to be staring intently past him. He looked back and saw the drug dealer hitting on Cadence. His hands clenched and he started to head back when Vince stopped him. "Gotta let it play out bro." the other man muttered.

Dom wanted to yell. Putting Cadence in danger had never been part of the plan. He hadn't even realized the other man was looking at her. Now the man was touching her arm, and she looked lost. Had he put that look into her eyes? Dom wanted to rip something savagely apart. "It's time to race." he announced.

The cars lined up quickly.

"Would you like to forget him for awhile?" the man offered and brushed some of her hair back from her shoulder.

"No. No, I don't want to forget him." she told the man. "We'd better watch the race. I don't know all of them. I don't know the man in the green Mazda."

"That is Lester Tran. A business associate of my own."

"Oh. What was your name?" she blinked at him.

"Forgive me. I'm Igor."

The race started and both of their attentions was drawn back to the cars screaming down the road. "Do you ever get to ride in that car?" she asked. "It's amazing."

"Oh yes. I rode in it this very evening." he told her sensing she was impressed. "Why don't you come over and join us? We can get to know each other better perhaps?"

Dom had pulled ahead and he flew over the finish line ahead of everyone else. "He won." she murmured.

"Did he?" Igor hadn't been paying attention. "And tell me, will he win everything tonight?"

Cadence looked at him quickly. He was good. He knew how to play on people's emotions. Luckily Cadence knew this game too. "I…"

All of the sudden screams rang out as people began shouting 'LAPD'. Everything was a blur. Igor grabbed her hand and started pulling her to where Tran was waiting. Dom was running towards them, and many others were speeding away. Plainclothes police officers who'd been mingling with the racers had surrounded Tran and his cronies, and now Igor realized there was nowhere to go. He pulled Cadence in close and pulled a weapon from the back of his pants.

Police officers were surrounding them telling him to drop the weapon and let the girl go, but he just kept the gun trained at Cadence's temple. "Forgive me my dear, unfortunately this is a necessity."

"Cadence!" Dom roared as he ran into the fray.

"Dom! Stop!"

"I'd do as the lady requests Mr. Toretto." Rochanimov said calmly. "If I were everyone I would back off. I'll be leaving now, and this lovely woman will be joining me."

Detective Charles Marlow aimed his gun at the man steadily. "You're surrounded Rochanimov. You aren't getting out of here."

"You do not make the rules officer. I do. I will kill this woman."

Dom's heart beat wildly. Cadence glanced over at him and met his eyes. She gave him a small smile as if to tell him everything would be okay and then looked away again. "Don't let him kill me." she sobbed.

Although tears streamed from her eyes and her body trembled, Cadence looked directly at Marlow and silently passed him the message. Without warning Cadence pretended to faint, and in doing so dropped her body to the ground. It wasn't something Rochanimov was expecting, and before he knew it she'd rolled away from him. He shot the ground towards her angrily, and Marlow fired twice. One bullet hit him in the shoulder, and the other hit him in the chest. He dropped to the ground, and the weapon skidded away from him.

Dom and several officers raced to where Cadence lay. The leather pants had protected her legs, and she'd only received a couple scratches to her arms. She lay staring at the sky thinking how glad she was that she wasn't in law enforcement any longer.

"Baby?" he murmured.

Cadence looked up at Dom and smiled. "Hey there Gorgeous."


	17. Chapter 17

Dom followed Cadence into the kitchen of the house. She was limping slightly from the fall and roll to the ground, but other than that she'd gotten a clean bill of health from the EMTs. "I'm so glad that's over." she said with a sigh.

"Me too."

"Marlow was telling me that they were pretty sure Rochanimov is going to pull through. They found quite a bit of coke and paraphernalia in Tran's car, and then the assault on little ol' me. You guys were all amazing." she said with admiration. "Not one of you gave up the bust. Not one of you clued Tran or Rochanimov in. You played it brilliantly."

"It terrified me when he started hitting on you. I was thinking, oh shit, how do we handle this one. I should have known you'd figure a way out."

Cadence smiled brightly. "Gee, all I could think was damn I'm glad this isn't my job anymore."

"Seriously?"

"Completely." she assured him. "It's just not my life anymore."

Dom slipped up behind her and put his arms around her waist. Her back was to his chest and he could whisper in her ear. "Tell me you didn't for an instant think I'd go with those girls."

Cadence was only quiet for a moment. "I know you wouldn't have. Unfortunately, I just think it was my insecurities speaking. Everything is going so well I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop. You're good to me, you're good to my daughter, you make me feel safe, and do the same for Isabella. I'm terrified that you're gonna wake up and say what the hell am I doing with this ex cop with a kid."

"Isabella is pretty special to me. So is her mommy." Dom turned her around in his arms. "I want you to stay here."

"I can't stay forever Dom. I still have a condo I'm paying rent on." she tried to explain. "All of our stuff, our normal lives are there. The rest of our clothes, Izzy's toys, everything. Eventually we have to go back to our lives. Don't misunderstand. I appreciate everything you've done. You helped me get back from a dark place and time."

"Move in with me. With us."

"What?" her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Make this, what's happening now, make it permanent." he told her still holding her to him loosely. "Let's see where this thing takes us. You, me, and Izzy."

"Dom do you know what you're saying? I know you enjoy Iz, but permanent? It's real hard work raising a child. She's already so attached to you. She's starting to think of you as a father figure." Cadence searched for the right words. "I don't want her getting hurt more."

"Cadence, even if we don't work out I will still love that little girl. If I could change it and make her mine I would." Dom saw tears brim in her eyes. "She's a daughter any man would want. So stay here, let her look at me as her daddy if she wants to. I want you to stay with me."

Cadence looked up into this tough man's eyes. "Okay Dominic. We'll stay. I'll let the lease go on my condo and we'll move in here with you. But if you ever change your mind, or want out, you have to be up front and honest with me."

"I can make that promise, but I don't see it happening."

&

"That was terrifying." Georgia said as she and Vince were getting ready for bed. It had become an unspoken habit for them to sleep together in Vince's room at night. It gave Maureen the other room all to herself, and Georgia and Vince wanted to be together.

Vince was pulling off his boots. "I wish you'd stayed home tonight. I was worried the whole time wondering if something bad was gonna happen to you."

"Vince sweetie, you can't wrap me up in bubble wrap for the rest of our lives. I wasn't in any danger." she said gently and sat down next to him.

"It just seems that you keep having to go through hell, and I should be able to protect you from that. I wasn't able to protect you from Maddox."

"V, you tried your best. John was a horrible man." Georgia sighed. "I'm just glad you didn't die. I'm glad I have you here."

"Don't think I've ever been with someone who was happy to have me around." he said gruffly. "Least not in the romantic sense."

"Oh yeah? Well, you got one now."

&

Maureen buried her hands in Jesse's hair as soon as his lips touched down on hers. Her heart always sped up so fast when they kissed. He kept his hands on her back because he was determined that nothing would happen until she was eighteen. Mo didn't give a flip about her age, but he did so she didn't try to push him. Currently she was stretched over him and he was laying back on the couch. Mo could feel him getting excited, and she felt the same.

Jesse pulled away. "We gotta stop." he practically stammered. He knew there was a reason, he just couldn't think of it currently.

She sighed. "I turn eighteen in a week. It's practically here, why wait?"

Jesse sat up and ran his hands through his hair. "It ain't that I don't want to, but it ain't right until you're legal. I'm serious about this Mo. It would be the easiest thing in the world to just give in, but you deserve better, and I'm gonna give you better." His face was so stubbornly set.

"Fine, fine. Then I'd better get to bed….all by myself…" she told him and fluttered her eyelashes.

"I'm not looking." he muttered and headed towards his own room.

Mo walked into the room that up until several days ago she'd been sharing with Georgia. She threw herself down onto the bed, buried her face in her pillow, and squealed in frustration.

&

It was Maureen's eighteenth birthday. She had woken up excited and the whole day had been pretty great so far. George had brought her breakfast in bed, and then they'd gone shopping. George, Mo, Mia, Cadence, and Letty made a day of it while Izzy was at school. They bought her a pedicure and a manicure, then she had her hair done, and then they went shopping for clothes. It was such a nice time. Mo couldn't remember the last time she'd just gone out with the girls and giggled, joked, and gossiped. They treated her as their equal, and it made her feel beyond special. She knew she would always be Georgia's little sister, but now she was an adult as well. At least in age. Mo sort of thought in maturity she'd been an adult for a while.

After the shopping excursion they picked Isabella up from school and headed home. The little girl was thrumming with excitement. "I'm gonna give you yer birfday present when we get home Mo."

"You are? I can't wait!"

"You gonna love it." the little girl said with total confidence. "I can add numbers."

"What numbers can you add?" Mo asked.

"Lots. Two plus two equal four, and four plus four equals eight." the little girl chattered non stop, and was still talking as they exited the car.

As soon as she looked up at the house she saw the huge purple banner with silver words. Happy Birthday Mo! Tears sprang to her eyes but she blinked them away. This would be the first year her mother wasn't with her for her birthday, and everyone was trying so hard to make it special. She loved them all so much. She walked into the house and all the guys yelled surprise! She laughed and hugged them all, and the festivities began.

Their friends from the street races showed up, and it seemed like everyone was having such a good time. Izzy came dancing in to her holding a wrapped package and handed it to her. "Open it Mo! Open it!" the little girl bounced up and down anxiously.

Maureen smiled and sat down so she was the same level as the child. She began to unwrap the present wondering what on earth the girl could have picked for her. The first thing in the package was a child's drawing. It was actually quite good for a child of Izzy's age, and it was easy to see it was a drawing of Mo and Izzy together. Mo sat with Izzy quite a bit when Cadence wasn't around, and the picture meant the world to her. There was also a small box, and when she opened it a pair of white gold beavers dangling from small chains.

"They's your mascot." Izzy explained. "You go to the college and beavers are your mascot." She looked extremely pleased with herself.

Mo laughed. "That's right Izzy. I love them. Thank you so much." She gave the girl a kiss and proceeded to put the earrings in her ears. "You are an incredibly smart girl."

The presents she got from everyone ranged from more clothes, to books, to Cds, and tickets to a rock concert. She was becoming exhausted by the time the party was winding down. The one person she hadn't gotten to spend much time with was Jesse, and now she couldn't seem to find him. Making sure no one was paying attention she headed downstairs towards his room. His door was closed.

"Jesse?" she called and rapped softly on the door. It swung open to reveal the a darkened room lit only by several candles. She walked into the run surprised to see roses on the nightstand, and hear the soft music playing.

"I figured you'd come down soon." he murmured from behind her. Mo turned to look at him. All he wore was jeans and her heart did a little dance in her chest. "I don't know if I'm good enough to make your first time good Mo." he whispered uncertainly. "You know me and my attention span."

Maureen moved closer to him until they were less than an inch apart. "It'll be good because it's with you Jesse." she murmured. "That's all I want."

He closed the gap between them by kissing her and bringing both hands up to cup her face. Maureen ran her hands down his chest and over his abs. She'd felt this before, but they hadn't been able to go any farther. Now nothing was holding them back. "I bought condoms."

"I'm on the pill." she told him. "And I know they did blood tests on you when you were in the hospital. I know you're clean. So no condoms, unless you just really want to wear one. Faster Jesse, we can worry about slow when we get to the bed."

This time her mouth latched onto his, and her hands began to roam. Jesse's hands were working on the buttons to her top, and it wasn't long before he managed to get that off of her. Then he buried his face in her breasts. Mo gasped at the feelings. Now they were exploring things she'd never experienced. Her hands began to work on his jeans. She wanted to touch all of him, feel all of him. Jesse's hands were moving to push down her shorts, and his teeth were pulling down the straps of her bra so that her breasts would spill out of the lacy cups.

Mo groaned and pushed the now nude nipples up towards him. "So beautiful." he murmured. "So perfect."

Jesse stood nude before her and Maureen stepped back for only a moment to get her eyeful. "Oh my God Jesse. You're so….handsome. It's so….wonderful." she exhaled and her eyes grew wide with anticipation. She reached out one hand and stroked. She was pleased that it felt so soft and smooth. But she could feel the hardness underneath all that soft, warm flesh. All she wore was her panties, and Jesse moved both hands down her sides and flicked at her virgin clit with his thumbs. She jerked and looked at him startled. "Wow." she breathed.

Mo backed up and got onto the bed. Then she scooted back. Jesse didn't hesitate to move to her, and he began to kiss her shoulders and neck. Mo arched up against him. "Oh Maureen." he murmured as his erection pressed against her soft belly. She pushed her hips up and he could feel her already damp through her panties. Jesse sat up and slipped off the last garment she wore. "Okay, here we go. If something hurts you tell me." he told her with heavy eyes.

Jesse leaned down and licked the inside of her thigh, then he moved his tongue to her center and began to lick and suckle. Maureen cried out at the sensations that were new to her. He continued to devour her, and he held her hips with both hands. Mo's hands clenched into the sheets on either side of her. Jesse found the most sensitive spot and began to flick his tongue wildly. Mo's cries were becoming rapid and then she came. Her liquids flowed down her bottom and onto the sheets while she still shook from the pleasure. Jesse moved up and positioned himself between her legs. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." she told him with perfect certainty.

Jesse nodded once and slipped the head of his dick into her opening. He went slowly so she could become accustomed to him. There was only one moment of pain, and then he was past her barrier. He laid on her motionless for just a moment, and then he began to move. "How's that feel?" He whispered, hoping it hadn't hurt her.

"Oh Jesse, it feels so good." she murmured. Slowly, Maureen began to match his movements. His muscles of his back bunched under her moving hands and her legs moved of their own volition to clasp around his narrow waist.

Slowly she could feel the pleasure from before building again, and she couldn't believe it. She wondered if she'd live through another one. Was it normal? Did most men cause women to have more than one during sex? The thoughts didn't last long as his movements began to rock into her faster and the sensations became even stronger. Jesse moved his lips to meet with hers and they were kissing as she climaxed for a second time. Jesse spilled over right after.

They lay panting for several moments before Jesse rolled off of her and onto his back. Mo snuggled into him and he held her close. "Was it okay?" he asked.

"Wow Jess, that was unbelievable. We should do that again."

Jesse laughed. "Yeah, maybe in a little while. When I can move and breathe again."

"Was I okay Jesse?" she asked in a small voice as insecurities reared their ugly head. After all Jesse had plenty of experience to draw from.

Jess looked down at her and then kissed her. "You were the best Mo. Better than anything else could have ever been."


End file.
